La propuesta definitiva
by MAEC
Summary: Se dice que la curiosidad es el deseo de saber o averiguar algo que desconocemos. Pero lo que no se esperaba nadie —y mucho menos, Lucy— era que dicha curiosidad le llevara a Natsu a hacer la propuesta definitiva.
1. La propuesta definitiva (Lucy)

**LA PROPUESTA DEFINITIVA**

 **Disclaimer:** El mundo de «Fairy Tail» pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La siguiente historia no tiene ánimo de lucro, ni nada parecido. Sólo es una historia creada por divertimento.

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**_

Aquí vamos con otro fic. Comentarios previos MUY importantes. Este **es un fic para adultos** ; aquellos lectores cuyos ojitos sean castos y puros que no lo lean (aunque la experiencia me dice que me vais a hacer poco caso u_uº, pero yo lo dejo avisado).

Este fic ya va con un registro más acorde al mío así que olvidad las risas T_T. La trama del fic es más seria, pero espero que os guste (lo advierto más que nada para que no os llevéis el chasco de no encontrar humor ^_^º).

La historia me salió de pronto ante la ofuscación de no poder hacerles un capítulo lemon en «Lo que se da por hecho, ¿es verdad?», pues ahí no pintaría mucho, además de que se me fundían las neuronas al tener que hacer un lemon cómico. No me gusta escribir lemons aunque sí los haga en obras largas. Por eso, este fic es como una anomalía de mi creatividad pues es un capítulo único cuya trama gira sobre ello (nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este día O_o).

Pero bueno, aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste ;-D

* * *

 **LA PROPUESTA DEFINITIVA**

Lucy se sentó con su bandeja del desayuno nada más iniciar la trifulca entre Natsu y Gray. Por supuesto, tenía razón este último. Por culpa de Natsu, el Maestro les había comunicado que de nuevo su recompensa se vería reducida por los daños causados a los edificios del poblado. Natsu se había llevado por delante medio pueblo con sus llamas y habían exigido compensación por ello.

Resopló y decidió que la noticia no le indigestara el desayuno, a fin de cuentas, era un riesgo que tomaban todos cada vez que salían con él en una misión. Los observó de reojo cuando llegaron a las manos y suspiró. Esperaba que no revolvieran demasiado el gremio; quería desayunar tranquila y eso pasaba por que su mesa acabara intacta.

Pero de pronto, Juvia se metió en medio y, gracias a eso, la pelea terminó. Desde que Gray aceptó sus sentimientos por la maga de agua, las peleas tenían un curioso resultado: ganaba cualquiera que se enfrentara a Gray. Y no era porque le noquearan, sino porque las dejaba a medias para irse con ella. Juvia no soportaba que su novio se desnudara cada dos por tres y había decidido corregir esa manía haciendo ella lo mismo. Evidentemente, a Gray le molestaba que los ojos de otros hombres se posaran en su novia semidesnuda, así que acababa por llevársela… durante mucho rato.

Suspiró cansada… No debería darle envidia la vida sexual de sus amigos, pero lo hacía. Lucy había aceptado que en su caso se retrasaría mucho… mucho tiempo el adquirir el conocimiento práctico del tema. Porque implicaba que primero dejara de estar enamorada de un estúpido Dragon Slayer de fuego que tenía interés cero por las mujeres y, segundo, que se enamorara de un hombre normal y corriente que quisiera ahondar en las bondades de una relación de pareja.

Cogió el vaso con molestia y le dio un trago al zumo. Pensar en eso la cabreaba bastante, sobre todo porque no terminaba de ver una salida a su situación.

Miró de reojo en dirección a Natsu, el cual estaba sentado en el suelo con su mirada fija en la puerta por donde se había marchado la pareja. Parecía disgustado y eso que había ganado la pelea. Cualquiera pensaría que debería estar más contento, pero ella sabía que Natsu no podría jamás considerar como ganado un combate que su contrario dejara a medias.

Sonrió y volvió a retomar su desayuno. Aunque no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando Natsu se sentó en frente de ella.

—¡Estúpido Gray! —espetó de malos modos.

—¿No se supone que has vuelto a ganar la pelea? —le picó con intención. Sabía que le molestaba mucho y era algo que sucedía a menudo desde que la pareja se hizo oficial—. Deberías estar contento.

—No, porque así no es satisfactorio ganarle —refunfuñó—. Empiezo a estar harto de que Juvia se lo lleve así.

—Yo no diría que es sólo cosa de Juvia. —A fin de cuentas, era Gray el que siempre casi se la echaba al hombro para sacarla de allí—. Creo que Gray tiene una parte importante de culpa en eso.

—Pero si no fuese por ella, Gray no me dejaría tirado en tantas peleas. Así no hay quien pueda disfrutar de un buen combate —se quejó. Parecía un niño al que le hubieran quitado su juguete preferido, y sonrió.

—Está claro que tiene otras prioridades.

—Ya me he dado cuenta… —dijo con tono reflexivo—. Lo que me da que pensar…

Lucy le observó sorprendida. Para el resto de los mortales, no era algo tan difícil de entender. Pero Natsu vivía en su propio mundo y, el hecho de que de pronto meditara sobre el tema, le llamó la atención.

—¿En qué te da qué pensar? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En si el sexo es tan bueno.

Lucy abrió los ojos con asombro en cuanto oyó esas palabras. Que Natsu mencionara el tema era una anomalía de la naturaleza. Jamás había conocido a un hombre tan desinteresado en las cuestiones sexuales. Por lo tanto, que estuviera pensando sobre ello era algo que la dejaba atónita.

—La verdad es que tengo curiosidad —siguió él, para mayor estupefacción de Lucy—. Así que quiero probarlo.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo —contestó como si aquello fuese normal—. Algún día me tendría que interesar, ¿no?

Tuvo que contenerse de mirar a los lados por si aquello era algún tipo de broma oculta. La había dejado sin palabras…

—Bueno… supongo —comentó al fin, porque ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

—Oye, Lucy…

Pero no continuó. Parecía estar concentrado en algo y le dio mala espina. Para empezar, no era normal que Natsu hablara de esos temas y, para continuar, parecía algo tenso, lo que no era muy habitual en él. Entonces la miró con determinación y la mala espina se acrecentó.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos?

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó al tiempo que se levantaba del sitio.

Le habría encantado poner cien metros de distancia con él, pero sintió las miradas de los integrantes del gremio alertados por su grito y se sentó para dejar de llamar la atención.

—¿Y bien? —instigó.

—¡¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué?! —le reprochó en un susurro. Se moriría si esa conversación salía de esa mesa—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

—Eres la mujer con la que más confianza tengo.

—Eso no es suficiente —rebatió según lo dijo. Sabía que Natsu era un ignorante en la materia, pero aquello rebasaba el límite. ¿En serio se pensaba que podía ir donde cualquier mujer y pedirle que se acostase con él por mera curiosidad? Pero ¿en qué mundo vivía?—. Es necesario que haya sentimientos de por medio —le explicó.

—Eso será en tu caso —contrarrestó para sorpresa de ella—. Yo sólo quiero probar cómo es el sexo. Nada más.

No se lo podía creer. De modo que, ¿sólo quería sexo sin compromiso? Pero ¿qué podía esperar de una persona incapaz de amar a otra persona? No tenía mayor interés en ello que la curiosidad que podría crearle un objeto nuevo.

Lucy negó varias veces con la cabeza, muy avergonzada de que le propusiera acostarse con él de esa forma tan impasible.

—Entonces, entiendo que eso es un no —comentó como si nada.

—¡Por supuesto! —replicó alterada. Pero ¿qué clase de mujer se pensaba que era?

—Vale —aceptó sin mayor preocupación—. Me habría gustado que fuese contigo, pero tendré que buscarme a otra.

—¡Pero ¿qué dices?!

Gray tenía que haberle dado un golpe serio. No se explicaba de otro modo que Natsu estuviera teniendo esa conversación con ella. Pero entonces, se puso a mirar por la estancia mientras valoraba a las mujeres que había allí.

—Casada —comentó al mirar a Levy—. Con Elfman por mucho que lo oculten —continuó tras llegar a Evergreen—. Soltera y sin novio conocido…

Lucy se sorprendió cuando le vio evaluar a Mirajane, la cual hablaba con otro miembro del gremio sobre una misión.

—Estarás de broma…

—Aunque tengo entendido que Mirajane es de gustos más duros —continuó sin hacerle caso.

Espera… ¿gustos duros? ¿Y qué demonios sabía Natsu sobre «gustos duros»?

Entonces, negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás cuando tenga curiosidad en ese aspecto. Prefiero algo más normal ahora.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Natsu.

El hecho de ver cómo valoraba a las mujeres del gremio, la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Mmm… Cana —la ignoró de nuevo—. ¿No lleva un tiempo diciendo que echa de menos tener novio?

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Además, tiene experiencia —añadió de forma apreciativa.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —le advirtió.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo, y se levantó de la mesa.

—¡Natsu! —exclamó cuando le vio dirigirse hacia la mujer.

De verdad que no se lo podía creer. Tenía que ser una broma. Aquella conversación era surrealista desde el principio. Que Natsu hablara sobre querer probar el sexo ya era suficiente indicativo de que se le había aflojado algún tornillo, pero que encima se acercara a la primera mujer que encontrara para ello era…

Era verdadera ignorancia, pensó angustiada. La típica ignorancia de ese estúpido hombre.

Vio que Cana miraba a Natsu atónita y a Lucy se le cortó la respiración. ¿En serio se lo había preguntado?

No, se autoconvenció, tenía que ser otra cosa. Además, a ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se le ocurriría largarse con Natsu a una noche tórrida… excepto ella misma, gimió en su mente.

Aunque lo intentó, no pudo quitarles los ojos de encima. Le vio terminar de hablar y, para su horror, a Cana asentir. Natsu se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa con una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

—Listo —dijo mientras se sentaba.

—No me lo creo… —Cana no se acostaría con Natsu.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No me puedo creer que se lo hayas pedido y, menos, que ella haya aceptado.

—No te voy a negar que se haya sorprendido —explicó risueño—. Pero me ha dicho que lleva mucho tiempo sola y yo le valgo.

Miró primero a Natsu perpleja y luego se giró a ver a Cana. Sabía que la mujer lo había dejado con su último novio hacía meses, pero no podía creerse que aceptara acostarse con alguien por simple diversión.

O mejor dicho, sí que sabía que Cana había tenido líos sin compromiso, pero lo que no esperaba era que tuviese uno con Natsu.

La vio terminarse la jarra de cerveza, coger el bolso que estaba en el taburete de al lado y dirigirse hasta donde estaban.

—Voy a salir en una misión, pero estaré de vuelta a la tarde —dijo sin saludar. Natsu asintió con la cabeza—. En cuanto llegue, me pasaré por tu casa.

—Me desharé de Happy —señaló con una gran sonrisa. Cana asintió—. Que te vaya bien con el trabajo —le deseó.

Lucy observó cómo la mujer se marchaba del gremio con una sensación de abandono en el cuerpo. Concretamente, toda la sangre de su cuerpo había desaparecido. Tenía una sensación de irrealidad bastante abrumadora, como si aquello no estuviera pasando en verdad, que fuese un sueño muy vívido o le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona.

—¿En serio vas a verte con Cana? —Casi no supo ni cómo consiguió formular esa pregunta entera.

Natsu sonrió y sintió como si la hubiera apuñalado.

—Bueno, ella no se ha negado.

Y ya estaba… Así de sencillo. En menos de cinco minutos y sin previo aviso, Natsu rompió en mil pedazos su corazón. Ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de que le perdiera porque estuviera enamorado de otra mujer; porque estuviera feliz con otra. No, iba a destrozarla por su estúpida ignorancia.

Sintió que la angustia la abrumaba y supo que si seguía allí se echaría a llorar. De modo que compuso como pudo una sonrisa para que Natsu no notara lo dolida que estaba.

—Espero que te sea instructivo. —Y se levantó sin perder tiempo—. Perdona, tengo que ir al baño.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no salir corriendo y aguantar todo el trayecto hasta allí sin llamar la atención. Pero en cuanto salió de la vista de todos al llegar al pasillo, corrió hasta el baño y se encerró en él. Gracias al cielo no había nadie, por lo que no tuvo que buscar otro lugar alternativo para esconderse cuando apenas podía mantenerse serena por más tiempo.

Y se echó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo. Se sentía traicionada, aunque realmente Natsu era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. No eran pareja ni tenían una relación que implicara compromiso en ese nivel. Pero, aun así, se sentía traicionada y aquello ni siquiera se parecía a lo que sintió con su padre.

Era algo peor. A diferencia de su padre, él sí tenía la capacidad de destruirla con sus acciones. No soportaba la idea de imaginarle con Cana y ni siquiera podía evitarlo. Un montón de imágenes de ellos dos enganchados en una cama le vinieron a la cabeza y no lo aguantó.

Dolía… dolía mucho y ni siquiera había ocurrido aún. Sintió que le empezaba a temblar el cuerpo por la desazón y optó por sentarse en el váter para que sus piernas no la traicionaran también y terminara tirada en el suelo.

Intentó tranquilizarse autoconvenciéndose de que no era importante por las circunstancias en las que sucedería, pero dio lo mismo. Había escuchado a personas hablar sobre que una infidelidad era menos grave si se cometía sin amor por el medio. En cambio, para ella, era casi peor, porque se traicionaría a la persona amada y sin motivo real.

Y aunque ellos no fuesen pareja, Natsu iba a dañarla sin un verdadero motivo. Sólo porque esa mañana se había levantado con el pie cambiado y había decidido quitarse una curiosidad de encima.

No se podía ser más imbécil… y no tenía claro si lo decía por ella o por él. Aunque ella al menos podía consolarse con que el amor era irracional y por eso se había enamorado de un idiota. Pero él era un estúpido que no tenía en cuenta nada a su alrededor cuando decidía actuar por impulso. Había decidido sacarse de encima una espina sin considerar las repercusiones que podría tener sobre otra persona.

Aunque, en realidad, ¿cómo iba a considerarlo si no lo sabía?

Lucy cogió papel y se sonó la nariz. Natsu no tenía ni idea de que le quería; no podía considerarlo como un factor a la hora de evaluar sus acciones. Pero ¿eso a dónde la llevaba? ¿A revelárselo? ¿Y qué haría Natsu entonces? ¿Compadecerse de ella y reprimirse en algo en lo que quería indagar? ¿O le diría, con razón, que no podía pasarse la vida en castidad sólo por ella?

No, ésa no era una opción. No podía decirle que le amaba y hacerle cargar sobre su conciencia el saber que sus acciones podían hacerle tanto daño.

Aunque se había limpiado las lágrimas con el papel, otra vez volvieron a caérsele.

En realidad, sabía cuál era la opción más fácil. Era la que mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, pero sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

No quería eso; o mejor dicho: no de esa forma. Por supuesto que quería hacer el amor con Natsu. Lo había soñado y lo había fantaseado ella sola en la intimidad de su habitación. Pero ella quería un noviazgo primero y, ante todo, saber que la amaba. No quería acostarse con él por un capricho que le había entrado ese maldito día. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, sin que la quisiera.

Negó con la cabeza y desechó esa idea. No podía hacerse eso a ella misma, aunque la alternativa fuese que tuviera que marcharse a casa y encerrarse varios días por no poder enfrentarle tras lo que pasase esa noche entre él y Cana.

Respiró de forma contenida e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese la situación agobiante que vivía. Tenía que alejarle de su mente, aunque no tenía claro cómo hacerlo. Quizás debiera coger una misión para ella sola. Así estaría enfocada en otras cosas que no fueran él.

Se levantó y se dirigió al lavabo para echarse agua en la cara. Necesitaba recomponerse antes de salir de allí. Haría eso: se dirigiría al salón de la forma más furtiva que pudiese, se acercaría al tablón de misiones y cogería una antes de que Natsu o Happy pudieran darse cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.

Cogió papel de nuevo, se limpió la cara y cualquier rastro que pudiera haber sobre su momentánea debilidad y, tras mirarse en el espejo y comprobar que su aspecto era decente, salió del baño.

Sólo que no esperó encontrarse a Natsu frente a la puerta, apoyado contra la pared y con la actitud de quien llevaba un rato esperando ahí.

—Natsu, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su plan —su único plan, de hecho— se había ido al traste dos segundos después de ponerlo en marcha. Éste pasaba por no verle, pero Natsu estaba justo en frente de ella.

—Tardabas demasiado. Estaba preocupado —le dijo.

Y, en cierta forma, tenía razón. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en el baño, pero sí que era más que lo que habría tardado cualquier persona.

—Ah… es que… —¿Qué podía decir? No había esperado tener que improvisar eso—. No he venido directamente al baño —contestó con lo primero que le vino.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le pidió.

No pareció hacer mucho caso a su excusa y de nuevo le tocó improvisar otra. Por nada del mundo quería quedarse a solas con él.

—Se me va a quedar frío el desayuno.

—No va a quedarse más de lo que ya está —replicó con indiferencia. Entonces, la cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla pasillo adelante—. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo. Aquí puede venir gente.

¿Por qué estaba Natsu ahí?, se preguntó con una punzada en el pecho. Tenerle delante de ella no era bueno. Se dio cuenta, con desesperación, que la resolución que había tenido dentro del cuarto de baño estaba firmemente ligada al hecho de que él no estuviera presente.

Natsu siguió tirando de su brazo con firmeza. Si seguían por ese camino llegarían a la biblioteca: uno de los lugares más tranquilos del gremio por lo poco frecuentada que era por sus miembros.

No tenía fuerzas para quedarse a solas con él. Seguro que se echaba a llorar de nuevo. De hecho, ese nudo opresivo que había tenido en su pecho, regresó hasta hacerse insoportable.

Miró el brazo con el que la agarraba y después observó su espalda y su cabello rosado. Se imaginó a Natsu sobre Cana, ambos desnudos entre besos y caricias de absoluto placer. Y, ante ese pensamiento, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

Toda su resolución se vino abajo en ese momento. Le amaba demasiado. No iba a ser tan fácil como simplemente recluirse en su casa durante unos días. No iba a recomponerse de aquello así como así. Se llevó la mano libre a los ojos y se enjugó las lágrimas para deshacerse de ellas.

No podía creerse que fuese a hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero la otra alternativa sería mucho peor.

Agarró la ropa del brazo con el que la aferraba y tiró para conseguir que se detuviera.

—Natsu, ¿de verdad me prefieres a mí?

No era capaz de mirarle. Si lo hiciera, estaba segura de que saldría corriendo. Pero cinco minutos después se arrepentiría por no haber hecho todo lo posible para evitar algo que sabía que la destrozaría.

Y, al mismo tiempo, tampoco podía dejar de valorar que hubiera perdido la oportunidad. Natsu ya había conseguido quedar con Cana, una mujer con experiencia, algo de lo que ella carecía. Y, aunque en verdad la prefiriera a ella —tal y como le había dicho en el salón—, podría continuar con su plan por el hecho de no tener que anular su cita cuando ya estaba acordada.

—Siempre te preferiré a ti. Por encima de cualquiera.

Lo dijo con una voz tan firme que al menos pudo sentir que parte de la tensión se evaporaba con ello. No la rechazaría. Si decía «las palabras mágicas», se iría con ella. Inspiró hondo y, cuando soltó el aire, notó que le salió entrecortado.

—Es que he pensado que igual no es tan mala idea. Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca y… —se interrumpió casi sin darse cuenta. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por proponerle aquello. ¿Dónde había una pared cuando se la necesitaba?—. Puede ser… instructivo.

Natsu no dijo nada durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y eso a ella le creó un gran desasosiego. ¿Quizás había calculado mal y sí la iba a rechazar?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos los dos? —preguntó al fin.

Ella asintió y, un instante después, descubrió que sí había una pared sobre la que apoyarse, sólo que Natsu la había utilizado para acorralarla a ella.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡Gracias!

Parecía demasiado contento por el cambio de planes. Por el contrario, ella, no sabía ni dónde meterse. Estaba en extremo avergonzada. No podía creerse que en verdad estuviera sucediendo aquello.

—Ya…

No soportó mirarle a los ojos y bajó su mirada hacia su pecho. No es que fuese mucho mejor porque lo que la abrumaba era tenerle presente. Pero al menos no le observaría con ese semblante satisfecho en la cara.

Entonces pensó en Cana y que se había ido del gremio. Natsu tendría que informarla de que no quedaría con ella. Así que ése era el motivo perfecto para conseguir que se alejara durante un rato y pudiera asimilar como era debido lo que acababa de pasar.

—Quizás deberías advertir a Cana del cambio de planes, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —rio—. Seguro que si me doy prisa aún la alcanzo. —Natsu se puso en marcha hacia el salón, pero sólo dio unos pocos pasos antes de girarse hacia ella—. Iré esta noche a tu casa; estaremos más tranquilos allí.

Lucy sólo pudo asentir. Natsu salió de su campo de visión y, entonces, sus piernas definitivamente dejaron de sujetarla. Resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con la misma sensación de irrealidad que tuvo cuando supo que Cana y él habían acordado verse.

Esa mañana se había levantado como cualquier otro día. Incluso sabiendo que el Maestro les echaría la bronca por el estropicio de Natsu en la última misión, seguía siendo un día como otro cualquiera. No podía esperar, ni remotamente, que acabaría así. No estaba mentalizada para algo que la pillaba tan de lejos. Natsu y ella sólo eran amigos y hasta casi ni esperaba que fuese a suceder nada entre ellos, mucho menos en cuestión de horas.

Escondió la cabeza entre las piernas mientras gemía mortificada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No podía retractarse, ni de forma voluntaria ni involuntaria. De modo que sólo tenía medio día para pensar en todo, incluido lo que haría con él.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que Natsu tenía menos idea aún que la que pudiera tener ella. En su caso, había estado en conversaciones en las que se hablaba de sexo y había leído algunas revistas para chicas. Así que podía idear algo.

Se levantó del suelo y salió del gremio en dirección a su casa, casi sin despedirse de la gente por lo abstraída que estaba. Y debido a eso, tampoco se le ocurrió volver subida al borde del río. Estaba segura de que se caería al tropezarse con alguna de las piedras. Por eso fue tan desconcertante que, en cambio, sí se diera cuenta de un establecimiento en concreto cuando casi ni estaba mirando los edificios.

Fue como si su subconsciente hubiera tomado parte de la responsabilidad que en esos momentos le faltaba para detenerse frente a un boticario.

Debía tomar precauciones. Puesto que ninguno de los dos había tenido relaciones anteriores y eran personas sanas, no tendrían problema con las enfermedades. Pero el embarazo era otra cuestión. Sería un desastre si por un «experimento» de Natsu tuvieran un hijo. Se quedó blanca ante el pensamiento de que se les podría haber pasado algo tan fundamental a los dos. Y más que nada, porque Natsu era tan despreocupado que estaba convencida de que ni se lo plantearía.

Tenía que empezar a centrarse, aunque en esos momentos creía que, pasara lo que pasase, había asegurado el mayor problema. Pero no fue hasta que se sentó en el salón de su casa y abrió la caja, que la realidad al fin cayó sobre ella.

Leer las indicaciones de los parches anticonceptivos la hizo tener una concepción visceral de lo que iban a hacer. Mientras tuviera puesto el parche, éste conseguiría deshacerse del óvulo maduro que hubiera allí. Y puesto que el esperma del hombre podía permanecer en ella durante cinco días, debía llevarlo durante una semana por seguridad.

Cinco días, pensó aturdida. Después de lo que hicieran esa noche y que él se desentendiera de todo como la simple curiosidad satisfecha que era, ella en cambio tendría los rastros de Natsu en su cuerpo durante cinco días. Esa idea la perturbó, aunque tampoco podía hacer nada por ello.

Se puso el parche y, cuando se dirigió al baño para guardar la caja, se detuvo en su camino. Debía informarle a Natsu de que ese asunto estaba resuelto para que estuviera tranquilo, pero se le hacía violento imaginarse el escenario en el que le hablaba de ello según entrara por la puerta. De modo que, acercándose a la mesita de su cama, dejó la caja allí. Estaba segura de que, de un modo u otro, la vería y, con eso, se evitaría la situación de tener que mencionárselo o peor: que Natsu le preguntara a ella si había tomado precauciones.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y gimió mortificada. Al menos, ya se había quitado uno de los problemas más vergonzosos de encima.

— * —

Iba a tirar el reloj de pared, pero no sin antes hacerlo pedazos. Y eso que la culpa no era del reloj en sí, si no del hecho de que no habían concertado una verdadera hora esa mañana.

Vio cómo el minutero daba las ocho en punto. Estaba cardiaca, e iba a más con cada hora que pasaba. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, Natsu podría aparecer por la puerta y, de sólo pensarlo, tenía ganas de escapar muy lejos.

Pero ahí seguía, casi sin moverse del sofá. Se había bañado a conciencia, alisado bien el pelo y se había puesto el conjunto más sugerente que tenía. Y eso lo había hecho hacía un par de horas porque en realidad no sabía cuándo llegaría.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios de modo que decidió ponerse una infusión tranquilizante. Pero después de habérselo servido, ni siquiera pudo darle un sorbo. Nada más franquear la puerta de la cocina, se encontró a Natsu allí. Como de costumbre, había vuelto a entrar por la ventana y, aun así, ni siquiera le preocupó. No estaba de humor para meterse en una pelea con él, y menos si tenía en cuenta lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

Le observó con atención y pudo comprobar que miraba con desconcierto su mesilla de noche.

De modo que ya lo había visto. Suspiró con cierto alivio al saber que no tendría que abordar aquel tema.

—Natsu…

—¿Sí? —Casi había saltado al oír su voz. ¿No la había oído salir de la cocina?

—Ya has llegado.

Natsu no dijo nada más. Parecía haber perdido el color del rostro y Lucy casi resopló al darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto: no había caído en el problema a nivel «reproductivo» de lo que iban a hacer.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido.

—Estoy un poco nervioso… —se evadió.

—Ya…

Porque acababa de darse cuenta de que, si no llegaba a ser por su subconsciente, podrían haber originado unas consecuencias desastrosas después de esa noche.

Notó cierto temblor con la taza de té que tenía en las manos y la llevó hasta la mesa para dejarla allí.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Natsu.

—Es una infusión. —No tenía ganas de explicarle que era para intentar tranquilizarse, así que derivó hacia el meollo de la cuestión—. Y bueno… ¿qué hacemos?

Estaba muy nerviosa. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Y eso la mantenía en el dilema de si entablar una conversación con él mientras se tomaba la infusión y así tranquilizarse un poco o apresurar lo que fuese a pasar y quitárselo de encima.

—No lo tengo muy claro —dijo él—. Y, la verdad, creo que así es un poco violento.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Supongo que esto surgirá de forma más espontánea que como estamos ahora. Si hasta nos encontramos cada uno en una punta…

Tendría que ser la segunda opción, pensó con el estómago encogido. Acababa de llegar y ya había puesto una pega. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sus propios términos y responsabilizarse de sus actos. Había aceptado aquello; había aceptado darle lo que quería. Natsu había ido a su casa para experimentar el sexo, no para tener que tranquilizarla a ella por proponer algo que le venía grande.

De modo que asintió y se acercó a él.

—¿Así mejor?

—Sí, supongo… —contestó en voz baja—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, tampoco sé muy bien cómo va esto. Quizás no sea mejor así…

Y puesto que ella también era una inexperimentada, podría creerse que estaban haciendo algo mal. Pero Lucy sí tenía una idea teórica del sexo, así que podría apañarse con ello. Sólo necesitaba que Natsu tuviera confianza en sus conocimientos. Por lo que compuso una sonrisa para tranquilizarle.

—Si te sirve de algo, aunque no sepa la práctica, sí sé la teoría.

Y para demostrarlo, intentó acariciarle el brazo descubierto, pero él se lo interceptó.

—Estás temblando —le dijo sin discreción.

—También estoy algo nerviosa —replicó queriéndole quitar importancia.

—Mira… ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? —propuso después de unos inquietantes segundos—. Esto nos pilla muy de improviso a los dos. ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y hablamos primero sobre cómo hacer esto? Y otro día, más tranquilos, probamos.

Fue como un golpe certero a su autoestima. Le había creado tanta inseguridad con su nerviosismo, que había conseguido que se echara atrás. La estaba rechazando.

—Ibas a hacer esto con Cana hoy —titubeó.

—Cana es distinta —expuso para gran aprehensión de Lucy—. Ella tiene experiencia, así que no estaría tan nerviosa como tú.

Y ése fue el golpe definitivo. Si no se hubiera decantado por ella, ahora mismo estaría retozando con una mujer experimentada en vez de hacer frente a la conversación que tenían.

—¿Me estás diciendo, entonces, que habría sido mejor estar con ella?

—No, para nada… Eso no es lo que he dicho. —Al menos le quedó el consuelo de que contestó al instante—. Sólo que contigo quizás tengamos que tomárnoslo con calma.

—Pero con ella habrías resuelto tu curiosidad hoy.

—Créeme, me preocupa más que estés tranquila. No quiero que te sientas presionada con esto.

Y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Porque la maldita curiosidad que le había entrado a Natsu no era normal. Y quizás, en ese momento en el que la tenía tan alterada, decidía que prefería esperar. Pero mañana, tras varias horas de descanso y sueño reparador, decidiera que sus miedos no iban con él y regresara al plan inicial de irse con Cana.

Además, por mucho que no le gustara que esto estuviera sucediendo así, no podía dejar de considerar que fuese la única oportunidad de estar con él, aunque fuese sólo una vez. Incluso podía darse el caso de que lo probara, se quitara la curiosidad de encima y después se quedara igual que como había estado hasta ahora: sin mayor interés por el tema.

Y si se diera ese caso y sólo una mujer pudiera atesorar este momento con él, tenía claro que debería ser ella. Ninguna otra podría quererle nunca como lo hacía ella.

—No estoy presionada… Quiero hacerlo.

—Lucy…

Le empujó sobre la cama y Natsu quedó sentado sobre ella. No quería que le replicara; no quería darle opción a que pudiera minar su determinación. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre su hombro para ayudarse y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro.

Puesto que estaba vestido por completo excepto por su brazo derecho, vagó con sus dedos por encima de él. Subió poco a poco desde el antebrazo hasta su hombro, donde se encontró su inseparable bufanda blanca. Y cuando su mano se afianzó a ella, le besó.

Fue un beso suave y tranquilo; apenas unos roces, pues no encontraba la seguridad suficiente como para hacer algo más que mover sus labios sobre los suyos con delicadeza.

Sin embargo, Natsu ni siquiera se movió, para desesperación de ella. ¿No le gustaba?, pensó preocupada. Y por eso, a pesar de su desazón, decidió que tendría que armarse de valor e intentar algo más, de modo que tironeó de su labio inferior para profundizar en ese beso.

Y por fin, respondió. De una manera torpe, pero lo hizo, lo que le dio pie a continuar. Era su primer beso con él… En realidad, era su primer beso. Punto. Y aunque siempre había imaginado que sería de otra forma, en ninguno de ellos había esperado que le recorriera ese hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Necesitaba tocarle, pero no tenía demasiada piel descubierta donde hacerlo. Subió su mano hasta su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Natsu suspiró y supo que aquello le gustaba. Una parte de la tensión acumulada consiguió soltarse con eso y sonrió. Al menos, podría conseguir que le gustase estar con ella.

Se separó y juntó su frente contra él para poder mirarle. Parecía algo aturdido, casi como si no se esperara que le gustase.

—Dios, es preciosa… —murmuró de pronto.

Y Lucy se llevó una de las mayores impresiones de su vida. Jamás le había dicho algo así. No solía hacer referencias a su aspecto y cuando lo hacía, eran para mal. De hecho, siempre tendía a meterse con su poco atractivo cuando lo había usado contra enemigos y no le había funcionado.

De modo que la dejó con una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo oírle por fin decirle algo bueno. No era que tuviese poca confianza en sus atributos, pero sí que había dado por hecho que Natsu entraba en el grupo de esos hombres para los que ella les era indiferente.

—Gracias. Me alegra oírlo —dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Y decidió que no le iría mal sonsacarle algo más para restaurar su autoestima en lo referente a él—. ¿Te gusta lo que me he puesto?

Si tenían en cuenta que era un conjunto con transparencias, debería gustarle. De hecho, cualquier otro hombre ya se la habría comido con los ojos según se hubiera aparecido delante. Pero quería saber lo que le parecía a él, pues Natsu ni se había inmutado…

Hasta ese momento.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo y la escrutó de arriba abajo con especial atención a sus pechos. Lucy se avergonzó por ello, pero no intentó ocultarse. La tela era tan fina que Natsu podía verlos perfectamente.

—Me encanta —comentó al fin—. Eres una mujer preciosa; nunca lo dudes.

Saber que a Natsu le resultaba atractiva la complació como pocas cosas; su autoestima se restauró como por arte de magia. Durante años había pensado que la ignoraba por completo en ese terreno, por eso se regocijó con sus palabras y se las grabó en la mente para recordarlas cuando volviese a decirle alguna de sus insensibilidades en el futuro.

—No lo hago. Soy muy consciente de mis encantos.

Como Natsu se rio con su comentario, sintió que de pronto la tensión se evaporaba. Pero eso no fue nada comparado a cuando la acarició por las piernas. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Fue el primer ramalazo de deseo que sintió y se abrazó más a él.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó Natsu.

Lucy asintió contra su hombro. Le gustaba aquello; le gustaba que Natsu la acariciara. Cierto era que hubiese deseado que ocurriera de otra forma, pero había fantaseado con ese momento. No quería desperdiciarlo con sus temores. De hecho, debería verlo como una oportunidad. Tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos, podría no suceder nunca. No parecía que Natsu la quisiera de otra forma que como amiga; no daba indicios de que sus sentimientos fueran de esa índole.

Por lo tanto, podía aprovecharse de esa ignorancia de la que tanto se había quejado. Gracias a ella, tendría su oportunidad para amarle como siempre habría querido hacerlo aunque fuese una vez.

De modo que se separó y le quitó la bufanda con lentitud. Quería más piel a su alcance y eso pasaba por quitarle ropa de encima. Le besó el cuello y pronto Natsu respondió atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ni siquiera le importó que lo hiciera al agarrarla por las nalgas, porque nada más apretarla contra él, sintió su erección contra ella.

La deseaba. Ese pensamiento tiró abajo cualquier barrera que se hubiera impuesto.

—Lucy…

Abandonó su cuello y le besó en los labios. Natsu correspondió al momento, lo que lo convirtió en un beso intenso que la dejó sin aire. Le encantaba su sabor y por eso se grabó más en ella el aprovechar esa noche para hartarse de él y poder recordarlo en las solitarias venideras.

Natsu la acarició por la espalda y el deseo la volvió a recorrer de arriba abajo. No quería que le quitara las manos de encima; adoraba el tacto de sus dedos por su piel.

Pero en vez de obedecer a sus secretos deseos, él dejó de besarla y la miró con los ojos brillantes. Bajó sus ojos a sus labios, los cuales estaban rojos, y la idea de volver a ellos la monopolizó…

Hasta que Natsu comenzó a besarla por el cuello. Desde luego, eso era mejor que las caricias de su espalda. Sintió que su voluntad la abandonaba para centrarse en los labios que succionaban su piel. Y de pronto, Natsu la aferró con un agarre de hierro contra él.

—Natsu… —le advirtió. Si seguía apretando le haría daño.

—Hueles genial… —Lo dijo como si estuviera ido, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

—¿Qué?

—Tu olor… es increíble.

—¿Mi… olor?

Natsu no perdió el tiempo. Deslizó una de sus manos por dentro de su braga para alcanzar su intimidad. Lucy gimió cuando sintió sus dedos entre sus pliegues y se ocultó contra su hombro para que no viera lo roja que se estaba poniendo.

Aun así, se autocomplació internamente al pensar que con Cana no habría sido igual a pesar de su experiencia. Quizás no la quisiera, pero la deseaba hasta el punto de obnubilarle la cabeza. Natsu tenía un gran olfato gracias a su magia de Dragon Slayer. Y aunque no le hiciera gracia que fuese capaz de oler su excitación, por sus palabras sabía que lo estaba incendiando por dentro.

Fue como retroalimentarse: cuanto más se regocijaba con ese pensamiento, más se excitaba y, con ello, a Natsu también.

La acarició y la torturó hasta casi el delirio y, cuando metió un dedo dentro de ella, todo pensamiento racional se esfumó. No quería sus dedos; quería su miembro. Pero tampoco le dejó mucho tiempo para imaginarlo porque, acto seguido, sacó su mano y se llevó los dedos a la boca para lamerlos.

No era tan ignorante como para no saber qué era el sexo oral, pero jamás había entendido por qué alguien querría saborear los fluidos de otra persona. Era antihigiénico. Por eso, ver a Natsu tan despreocupado chupando sus dedos la descolocó por completo.

—Quiero lamerte —dijo al fin.

—¡No! —se horrorizó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Imaginarse la boca de Natsu entre sus piernas era más de lo que podía soportar ese día.

—¿Por qué no? No puedes saber si te gusta o no.

No era cosa de gustar o no. Quizás sólo fuese que era demasiado novata, pero para su primera vez, sería demasiado. Gimió mortificada.

—¿O es porque te da vergüenza? —acertó él con suspicacia.

—Natsu, por favor… Déjalo… —le suplicó. Estaba tan avergonzada que no sabía ni dónde meterse.

—Así que es eso… —dijo con voz victoriosa—. No debería dártela. Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin miedos.

Que Natsu hablara de ese tema con el desprendimiento que lo hacía, la dejaba de piedra. Pero no podía afrontar un «pack de sexo» tan completo para su primera vez.

—Por favor, por favor… —le imploró—. Hoy no.

Natsu no replicó nada por un tiempo que se le hizo interminable. De modo que entreabrió sus dedos para mirarle sólo para ver que sonreía con malicia, lo que la tensó al momento.

—¿Hoy no? —inquirió suspicaz.

Lucy se contuvo de gritar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dado a entender. Tenía que salir de allí. Si Natsu le encontrara un significado más profundo a esas palabras podría darse cuenta de que sentía algo por él. A fin de cuentas, él sólo había ido a su casa para experimentar una sesión de sexo, no para encontrarse con una mujer que desearía tener más encuentros con él.

Y lo peor: había dado pie inútilmente a una contestación que podía destruir su recién autoestima restaurada.

Comenzó a levantarse para huir. Si la rechazara, ¿cómo se lo tenía que tomar? ¿Como que no le gustaba lo suficiente para repetir?

—No quería decir…

Pero Natsu interrumpió sus excusas al agarrarla para impedir que se marchara y besarla sin previo aviso. Y lo hizo hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

—Otro día, entonces… —dijo para su mayor perplejidad.

Fue liberador. Natsu no había mostrado interés en el sexo hasta esa mañana, pero le estaba gustando lo que hacían hasta el punto de querer repetirlo… con ella. No podía sentirse más satisfecha.

Y quizás por eso no se sintió tan cohibida cuando notó que Natsu levantaba su ropa para quitársela. Puesto que debajo no tenía nada más que la braga, se quedaría casi desnuda ante él.

Pero no le importó y le ayudó a quitarle la prenda. La lanzó al suelo y no perdió el tiempo para tocarle los pechos. Lo hizo con suavidad; nada que ver con otras ocasiones anteriores en las que los había tratado como si fueran una parte insignificante más de su cuerpo. Por eso la sensación de abandono volvió a su mente cuando toda ella se llenó de placer por sus caricias… por la succión de su boca en sus pezones. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se volvía maleable en sus brazos y aferró su cabeza para sujetarle en el sitio y que continuara con lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, aquello no era del todo justo y por eso se incorporó. Ella también quería tocarle y que él experimentara el mismo placer que la recorría a ella.

Le besó en el cuello mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta. Le desabrochó los botones y dejó su torso al descubierto, aunque no pudo lanzarla igual que él había hecho con su ropa porque estaba sentado sobre ella. No hizo falta decirle nada: se levantó varios centímetros de la cama y Lucy por fin se pudo deshacer de la molesta prenda.

Al fin podría recrearse en él… Y lo hizo. Le pasó ambas manos por sus definidos músculos y se entretuvo delineando sus formas. Entonces, Natsu gimió y se separó de ella para recostarse en la cama.

—¿No te gusta que te toque?

En realidad, había creído que sí, pero puesto que se había separado de ella en cuento empezó a acariciarle, prefería despejarse esa duda.

—Claro que sí —respondió para su tranquilidad—. Pero así no tengo que preocuparme de estar erguido.

Lo que le daría la oportunidad de abandonarse al no tener que sostenerse. Lucy rio y no perdió el tiempo para volver a poner sus manos sobre él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos estirados; era evidente que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Pareces una ofrenda —comentó con una sonrisa.

Natsu se rio y dejó que continuara con su ritual. Siempre había querido poder tocarle así. Más de una vez en que se había quedado con el torso descubierto, había querido deslizar sus manos por él. Pero se había tenido que quedar con las ganas y mirarle subrepticiamente desde la distancia para que no sospechara nada. Y sin embargo, ahora estaba a su merced.

Le acarició, pero también se acercó para saborear su piel salada. Notó sus respiraciones entrecortadas cuando le mordisqueó por el pecho, y éstas empeoraron cuando fue bajando poco a poco por su vientre hasta llegar a su pantalón, el cual ocultaba una notoria erección. Tras lanzarle una ligera mirada, le desabrochó el cinturón y lo desnudó del todo.

Nunca había visto un miembro erecto. Al único hombre que había visto desnudo había sido a Gray cuando se quitaba la ropa de forma inconsciente y, en esos casos, no estaba así. De modo que la sorprendió que esa parte pudiera cambiar tanto de tamaño.

—¿Lucy? —la llamó Natsu para sacarla de su ensoñación.

—¡Oh, perdona! No pretendía ser tan descarada.

Su curiosidad había podido más que ella y Natsu se rio.

—A estas alturas puedes serlo todo lo que quieras.

No necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Y puesto que él ya la había tocado a ella, era su turno de hacer lo mismo. Se arrodilló y se metió entre sus piernas para acariciarle con cuidado. Al principio fueron sólo unas caricias con sus dedos, pero cuando le cogió y deslizó con suavidad su mano por su miembro, Natsu siseó. De la punta salía un líquido transparente que extendió por la cabeza con el pulgar.

—¡Para, para…! —Natsu incluso se incorporó para detenerla.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —contestó en un susurro entrecortado.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta? —inquirió confundida.

—Claro que me gusta. El problema es que lo hace demasiado.

A Lucy le sorprendieron sus concisas palabras, y sonrió. Estuvo tentada de volver a tocarle la punta del miembro, pero lo reconsideró. Si seguía tocándole, Natsu terminaría; de ahí que la detuviera.

Y él había llegado a su casa con otros planes.

De modo que se levantó y Natsu terminó de desnudarla al quitarle la única prenda que aún conservaba encima. Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba ante la inminencia de lo que iban a hacer. Tenía claro que quería hacerlo, pero había oído de todo acerca de la primera vez, por lo que se empezó a poner nerviosa.

Natsu la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él y, en cuanto estuvieron piel con piel, él la acercó hasta sentir su erección contra ella.

—¿Prefieres otra forma de…?

—Prefiero controlarlo yo —le interrumpió con una negación. Como Natsu la miró con cierta confusión, añadió—: Por si me duele.

Aunque estaba convencida de culminar el acto, saber que tenía la libertad de detenerse en caso de necesidad, la tranquilizaba. Natsu la besó de nuevo y, poco después, sintió su mano otra vez juguetear entre sus piernas. Y aunque seguía provocándole placer que la tocara, la tensión no dejaba que lo disfrutara como al principio de la noche, más cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior.

—Relájate… —le pidió.

—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Aun así, puso todo su empeño en conseguirlo. No quería estropearlo; hasta el momento, había ido mejor de lo que se había esperado. De modo que intentó despejar su mente y sólo recrearse en las sensaciones que le provocaban las caricias de Natsu… hasta que introdujo un segundo dedo. Se contrajo de forma involuntaria y la fricción de sus dedos le generó una ligera molestia. Pero según los fue moviendo poco a poco, los movimientos se hicieron más fluidos hasta que lo único que sintió fue placer.

La reacción de su cuerpo era la que podía dificultar las cosas, razonó. Si lo analizaba de forma objetiva, dos dedos no deberían hacerle daño cuando las mujeres estaban preparadas para acoger el miembro de un hombre. Y definitivamente, ahora no le dolía. Pero al inicio se había tensado por completo y eso era lo que había empeorado las cosas.

Tenía que relajarse, y nada mejor para ello que distraerse con otras cosas. Así que se dedicó a besar a Natsu mientras se frotaba con suavidad contra él.

—Levántate —le pidió Natsu en un murmullo contra su oído.

La pegó contra él en cuanto lo hizo y se intercambió con sus dedos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia del movimiento, Natsu no la presionó después para que se deslizara sobre él del mismo modo. La dejó a su ritmo y éste fue uno lento que le permitía concentrarse en no tener ninguna reacción involuntaria. Por eso se sorprendió cuando, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró sentada sobre él, con su miembro enterrado en ella.

—¿Te duele? —le escuchó preguntar a Natsu.

—No —susurró con incredulidad.

Había oído cosas espeluznantes sobre la pérdida de la virginidad y, desde luego, nada de eso era lo que había sucedido. Así que se separó un poco de Natsu para mirarle y, dejando atrás la preocupación por la posible reacción de su cuerpo, se recreó en el hecho de que estaban unidos de la forma más íntima en la que dos personas podían estar.

Y le besó con intensidad. Por esa noche, el hombre que amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón sería de ella. Natsu la acarició por la espalda con la misma lentitud con la que se besaban y por fin decidió que debería moverse. Siguió la misma pauta de sus caricias —lentas, pero sin pausa— para elevarse sobre él hasta casi salirse y volver a bajar.

—¡Oh, joder! —maldijo Natsu, que escondió su rostro entre sus pechos. Lucy rio al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Eso también te ha gustado demasiado? —inquirió con picardía.

Y como respuesta, se llevó una fulminante mirada de Natsu que le cortó la respiración.

—Tú sigue o te pongo debajo —le ordenó para su mayor perplejidad.

La dejó de piedra que Natsu le saliera con esa exigencia. Sabía que estaba muy excitado, pero no esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Acababa de descubrir una mancha oscura en su animosa personalidad… y le encantó.

De modo que volvió a moverse y Natsu cerró los ojos con el placer pintado en su rostro. Se tumbó sobre la cama y la observó moverse sobre él, con sus manos acariciando sus piernas al tiempo que seguían su movimiento. Pero no tardó mucho en que dichas manos se enfocaran en sus caderas y la instaran a moverse más rápido. De hecho, se lo exigió, pero ella se negó con una sonrisa y continuó con su ritmo sosegado para su desesperación.

Sin embargo, su pequeña osadía no pasó sin castigo y Natsu se incorporó para atraparle un pezón con su boca. Succionó fuerte, como si con ello intentara advertirla del peligroso juego, pero a ella le encantó su provocación, más cuando a ella se añadió el toque de su mano en el lugar donde se unían sus cuerpos.

Era una sensación increíble; nada comparado a cuando ella se tocaba en la intimidad de su habitación. Y, para Natsu, fue la gota que colmó su vaso de la impaciencia.

Con un brusco giro, Lucy se encontró recostada en la cama con Natsu impulsándose con fuerza en ella. Se quejó por el dolor cuando lo tuvo por completo incrustado en su interior y entendió que, por mucho que estuvieran diseñadas para acoger a los hombres, todo tenía un límite.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —se preocupó.

—Un poco… Ha sido muy brusco.

Tras eso, Natsu se movió de forma más cuidadosa, como si calibrara con ello la profundidad a la que podía enterrarse. Pero debió entender que el problema había derivado de la conjunción del giro más que de la penetración en sí porque pronto comenzó a moverse sin piedad.

Era obvio que le había desquiciado con la anterior lentitud, porque el ímpetu con el que se impulsaba en ella la deslizó incluso de la colcha. Se agarró a la sobrecama, aunque Natsu la enganchó de las piernas para acercarla a él.

Estaban demasiado al borde de la cama, pero él no se preocupó por ello a pesar de estar en parte de pie. Le colocó una de sus piernas sobre la que tenía doblada sobre la cama y la aferró con una garra de hierro. Y la otra se la colocó sobre su hombro para que no le colgara al suelo.

—¿Estás cómoda? —le preguntó.

Sorprendentemente, sí, por lo que asintió y Natsu retomó su arduo movimiento. Era increíble, y se regocijó en su astucia de desquiciarle para que acabara desquitándose de esa manera con ella.

—Lucy… —gruñó con una voz ronca que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

La idea de que Natsu la deseara con esa pasión era demasiado para ella; lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla culminar de placer. Y él no se lo puso difícil tras tocarla de nuevo entre las piernas. Casi no tuvo que hacer nada para conseguir que el orgasmo la alcanzara y su cuerpo se contrajera por las oleadas de placer hasta dejarla sin aliento. Le costó recobrarse de ello y apenas fue consciente de que Natsu también había terminado entre la vorágine que la envolvió.

Pero lo supo porque él casi se cayó sobre ella y respiraba tan rápido que parecía haber tenido un combate. En cuanto le incomodó la pierna que le colgaba de nuevo de la cama, se enganchó a la cintura de Natsu y poco a poco se recobró mientras jugueteaba con sus mechones rosados. Entonces, él por fin se recompuso y los movió a ambos al centro de la cama, donde por fin separaron sus cuerpos.

Y con el paso de los segundos, su mente comenzó a enfriarse y a valorar lo que había ocurrido.

No era que se arrepintiera de lo que habían hecho. Para nada. Había sido una experiencia alucinante y muy lejana a la que se habría esperado para su primera vez. Le había encantado e imaginaba que gran parte de ello se debía a haberla tenido con el hombre que amaba. Habría sido imposible sentir ese fuego que la había consumido con otro, así que dudaba que algún día se arrepintiera de ello incluso aunque conociera a otro hombre con el que compartir su vida cuando al fin desistiera de su amor por Natsu.

Pero para su desgracia, debían dejarlo ahí. Aún recordaba el momento en que habían mencionado la posibilidad de futuros encuentros, pero no se veía capaz de ello. Ya estaba lo suficientemente enamorada de él como para cargar con el plano físico de una relación sin compromiso. Su corazón quedaría tan enredado entre los hilos de Natsu, que la harían imposible olvidarle y considerar a otros hombres.

Y eso sin contar con la alternativa de que a él se le pasara el antojo por el sexo después de un tiempo y la dejara tirada sin más. O que decidiera seguir explorando y se fuese con otra. Su amistad se rompería y era algo que valoraba por encima de todo.

Sintió a Natsu incorporarse a su lado y Lucy le observó con cautela.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Estás muy seria.

—Sólo pensaba.

Vio a Natsu recorrerla con la mirada y, por primera vez, no se sintió tan azorada como antes. Quizás fuese normal después de lo que habían hecho, pero ella se lo achacaba más a la sensación de relajamiento que sentía en su cuerpo.

Pero entonces, Natsu la acarició por el vientre con los dedos de un amante y tuvo el convencimiento de que estaba pensando en repetirlo.

—Natsu…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que no deberíamos volver a hacer esto.

Tenía razón: era lo que estaba pensando porque nada más decirlo, sus dedos se detuvieron y sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que habría otros días…

—Ya, bueno… Ahora puedo pensar mejor. Y ya hemos resuelto nuestra curiosidad, así que no…

—Mi curiosidad no está satisfecha. —Ni siquiera la dejó excusarse. Compuso una sonrisa pícara y continuó—: Te recuerdo que no me dejaste «chuparte».

Lucy se ocultó tras sus manos cuando retomó el tema más mortificante que había salido a relucir esa noche. ¿Por qué a Natsu le había picado tanto el sexo oral? ¿Tanto le había gustado probarla en sus dedos?

Pero había tomado una decisión, por mucho que él quisiera repetir. Ella no estaba hecha para tener una relación sin compromiso con nadie.

—Natsu… Esto se debería hacer con la persona que se ama —intentó razonar ella.

Y, para su horror, tras unos segundos de meditación, le oyó protestar:

—Soy idiota… —maldijo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano.

—Tampoco es eso —intentó tranquilizarle. Lo último que quería era que se arrepintiera de haber estado con ella—. Te ha picado la curiosidad y por eso no has reflexionado esto con calma.

Natsu la observó con un semblante de completa confusión y un nudo en el estómago se le comenzó a formar. Era como un niño grande; debería haberlo considerado antes de acceder a su descabellada proposición. En vez de haberle seguido el juego, debería haber intentado hacerle razonar y que cambiase de idea.

Pero había estado tan abrumada ante la perspectiva de que se acostara con otra, que había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura.

—¡Dios, la culpa es mía! —se lamentó Lucy—. Debí tener en cuenta tu ignorancia antes de acceder a esto.

—¿Mi ignorancia? —siguió él con su desconcierto. Y oírlo casi fue peor.

—Por supuesto —confirmó—. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no valorarías la importancia de lo que hemos hecho.

—¿La importancia?

Era como un loro confuso repitiendo sus palabras y, por ello, una tonelada de culpabilidad le cayó sobre su conciencia. Natsu era demasiado ingenuo y no pensaba las cosas con la madurez propia de su edad. Se podría decir que ella era la adulta que tenía que haber considerado todo antes de proceder a hacer nada. Y en esos momentos, se sentía como un adulto que se había aprovechado de un menor incapaz de enfrentarla. De hecho, en el calor del momento incluso había pensado en beneficiarse de la situación.

—¡Dios, me he aprovechado de ti! —gimió con el nivel de culpabilidad por las nubes.

—¿Que te has… aprovechado de mí?

Y, para su gran desconcierto, Natsu se echó a reír. Y lo hizo tanto, que por un instante pensó que se ahogaría. Se había tumbado en la cama y se retorcía tanto que creyó que le daría algo. Al final, se sentó para evitar un ataque de tos y retomó su recorrido a través de su vientre.

Por muy placentero que fuese su toque, no dejaría que minara su determinación.

—Natsu…

—Lucy —replicó con un tono contundente que interrumpió cualquier cavilación que tuviera, para después mirarla con una fijeza que la tensó—, pero ¿quién te crees que sugirió esto en un principio?

A Lucy le costó encontrar un significado a esas palabras. Por supuesto que sabía que él había iniciado esa alocada propuesta, pero porque era un ingenuo.

Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo le dio mala espina y por eso otra alternativa se cruzó por su mente para dejarla de piedra.

—Que sepas que me alegra que pienses que eres tú la que se ha aprovechado de mí. Eso me quita cargo de conciencia.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?! —exclamó fuera de sí.

—En realidad, sólo buscaba hacerte pensar en ello para abordarlo más adelante.

—¡Pero si ibas a acostarte con Cana! —le recriminó.

Esa idea la había angustiado tanto que se había saltado todos sus valores morales sobre acostarse con un hombre que no era su pareja sólo para que no lo hiciera con otra.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas mañana de lo que hablamos? —se burló él.

No se lo podía creer, pensó con absoluta incredulidad. Entonces, ¿no le había pedido a Cana que se acostara con él? ¿Y por qué le había hecho creer que lo haría?

«Espera un momento…».

—¿Me tendiste una trampa para acostarte conmigo?

—Sí —contestó sin remilgos.

Lucy se encontraba tan indignada por su respuesta que le habría golpeado… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba.

—¿Querías acostarte conmigo?

—Sí, sólo contigo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Pero como te decía, sólo esperaba que te rondara el tema en la cabeza para un futuro, no que te me ofrecieras tan de repente. Me pilló por sorpresa; aluciné un montón esta mañana.

—Esta mañana…

Que lo mencionara cortó su incipiente arrebato violento por pensar que la había engañado y la hizo recordar lo sucedido en el pasillo de camino a la biblioteca. Tenía razón: era ella la que había iniciado que se produjera lo de esa noche al ofrecerse a cambio de Cana. De hecho, Natsu la había interceptado para hablar con ella.

—Es verdad, ibas a decirme algo… ¿Era que lo de Cana era una broma?

Iba a morirse allí mismo si le decía que sí.

—No exactamente… —contestó de forma enigmática, lo que no la tranquilizó para nada a pesar de negarlo.

—¿Y qué era?

—Que te quiero.

El cerebro de Lucy dejó de funcionar con esas tres simples palabras.

—¿Qué? —murmuró atónita.

—No tenía muy claro qué sentías por mí y, la verdad, no esperaba que te sentara tan mal lo de Cana. Así que decidí aclarártelo. Pero te me adelantaste con tu propuesta. ¡Si incluso pensé que era un farol hasta que llegué aquí! —alegó para defenderse.

Pero ella no le escuchaba. Se había quedado en la primera parte; ésa que pensaba que jamás oiría.

—¿Me quieres?

—Sí, mucho —comentó sujetando su mano derecha y acariciando su emblema del gremio—. Doy gracias todos los días por que nuestros caminos se cruzaran en Hargeon.

Lucy sintió que una emoción muy fuerte surgía de su interior con intención de desbordarla. Casi no podía creerse lo que oía, pero era verdad. Se lo había confirmado. La amaba, y saberse correspondida por él la abrumó hasta el punto de casi echarse a llorar. Le había querido por demasiado tiempo y la mayor parte de él con la desesperación de pensar que no era capaz de conquistarle.

No se podía ser más idiota…, pensó mientras Natsu la besaba con cuidado. Y esta vez hablaba por él. Por no aclararle sus sentimientos a tiempo, habían hecho las cosas al revés.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le acusó con voz temblorosa.

Se había llevado un disgusto enorme al pensar que se iba a acostar con otra. Y la presión que había sentido esa noche por creer que sólo estarían juntos esa vez, la había condicionado mucho. De hecho, era lo que la había hostigado a continuar en vez de detenerse cuando Natsu le propuso aplazarlo.

Su mente se paralizó al pensar en ello. ¿Acaso se lo había sugerido con intención?

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste tú? —le reprochó, en cambio, él. Sin embargo, al final suspiró y le explicó—: Si te digo la verdad, no se me ha ocurrido hasta que terminamos. Estaba tan concentrado en cómo detenerte sin que te afectara que ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Querías detenerme?

Entonces, ¿era cierto lo que le había dicho de que él no se esperaba lo sucedido?

—Al principio sí. Pero reconozco que luego ya no.

La forma en que desvió sus ojos hacia sus pechos para después acariciarle uno le dijo lo que había sentido mientras se amaban. Había conseguido que la deseara hasta el punto de echar abajo su resistencia de comportarse de manera noble.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la prueba te ha gustado? —le preguntó con malicia.

—Mmm… No sabría decirte… —comenzó como si no le interesara—. No tengo otras experiencias con las que comparar. —Natsu la empujó por el hombro para hacerla recostarse sobre la cama y la observó con los mismos ojos brillantes que ya le había visto antes—. ¿Por qué no hacemos más?

—Ni siquiera te he dicho si te correspondo —se envalentonó juguetona.

Lo cual no duró mucho pues todo acto de falsa rebeldía murió cuando Natsu paseó su lengua sobre el pezón que había torturado con su mano para después soplar y dejarla temblorosa por el cambio de temperatura.

—No eres la clase de mujer que haría esto con alguien que no quiere… —adujo Natsu con convencimiento.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo ella—. Y tú tampoco.

—Y, sin embargo, lo creíste —le recriminó con diversión—. Voy a tener que corregirte eso.

Lucy cogió su mano y se metió el dedo índice en la boca para succionar con cuidado. Pudo comprobar que a Natsu se le aceleró la respiración mientras observaba hipnotizado su dedo en su boca.

Y cuando al fin lo liberó con extrema lentitud, le retó:

—Lo estoy deseando…

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de «La propuesta definitiva»**

 **24 Julio 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

A ver… El fic está y no está acabado. El problema viene porque, cuando me apareció esta historia en la cabeza, la perspectiva que se me montó fue la de Natsu. Pero, obviamente, en la suya se ve desde inicio que él es el que propicia con cierta intención lo que ocurre, mientras que en la de Lucy no se sabe hasta el final (lo que da la sorpresa XD —ya os avisé que a mí me gusta hacer estas cosas XD).

Así que escribí la perspectiva de Lucy. Pero tengo tan definida la de Natsu (de hecho, tengo partes escritas porque si no, no podría complementar bien lo que reflexiona uno con lo que hace el otro) que seguro que acabo por terminarla. Y más, teniendo en cuenta que la de Natsu me gusta más que la de Lucy. De modo que, internamente, tengo esa espina como de fic inacabado.

Pero con la versión de Natsu tendríamos un problema porque podríais entender que me he salido de su personaje. En la contestación del review de AngelNanashi del último capítulo de «Lo que se da por hecho, ¿es verdad?», mencioné que no veo a Natsu tan idiota como le quieren hacer parecer (y di ejemplos que no voy a repetir porque los podéis leer allí). Y me contuve de comentar más porque me podría spoilear (por asociación) este fic cuya publicación era inminente. Pero aquí se puede ver que las acciones de Natsu, desde la perspectiva de Lucy, parecen inmaduras o estúpidas por la percepción que tiene de él (y por ende, la que los seguidores también tienen); mientras que la versión de Natsu, aún siendo lo mismo, es totalmente diferente porque estamos en su cabeza y vemos que las interpretaciones de Lucy a veces no tienen nada que ver con la motivación verdadera de Natsu.

Así que estoy bastante convencida de que me pondré con esa versión porque me mola mucho en mi cabeza y parte ya la tengo escrita XD. Pero no tengo claro si publicarlo para no llevarme las críticas de «¡uhh, fuera! Natsu no es así», máxime cuando os ha gustado en el otro fic ^_^º (aunque, por otro lado, el fandom está plagado de fics donde no se corresponde con el manga u_uº, así que lo mismo da igual ^_^º...). Además, el fic contaría la misma trama (que no lo mismo), así que no sé si a la gente le interesaría. En otro fandom donde hice lo de las dos versiones, sí gustó a la gente, pero no sé aquí lo que os parecería... Bueno, ya me diréis si lo queréis o no ^_^º

En fin, como no tengo nada establecido, el fic lo indicaré como terminado y ya se verá en el futuro si hay capítulo doble o no.

Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


	2. El farol definitivo (Natsu)

**EL FAROL DEFINITIVO**

* * *

 _ **Notas de la autora sobre el fic:**_

Vale, ya está la parte de Natsu terminada. Vais a ver bastante diferencia entre esta versión y la concepción general que hay de Natsu. Pero técnicamente, en la versión de Lucy se ve que, a ojos externos, Natsu parece irresponsable, mientras que aquí, al estar metidos en su cabeza, veríamos que es más razonable de lo que creemos (y sin embargo, en ambos capítulos, el escenario es el mismo).

Sobre los reviews, los contesté por MP (a las que tenéis cuenta) porque no tenía claro cuándo terminaría la versión de Natsu, ni cuándo podría subirla. Pero me llamó la atención que varias dijérais que habíais visto a Natsu de una forma madura y por eso lo comento por aquí por si a más personas les ha pasado. La cosa es que no me queda claro si os da esa sensación por el hecho de que el tema en sí es el sexo o es que no he conseguido transmitir con el capítulo lo que pretendía (que era justo lo contrario). La forma en que Natsu le tira encima la propuesta a Lucy es por completo infantil y caprichosa: «Quiero acostarme con alguien, ¿quieres tú? ¿No? Pues me voy con otra». ¡Hala! Y se queda más ancho que largo. Así que la percepción de Lucy debería ser ésa. Es en la perspectiva de Natsu que se puede ver que hay una intención razonada en esa forma de lanzarle la propuesta.

Así que si en la versión de Lucy os pareció maduro, aquí se os va a salir de todo registro ^_^º. Pero bueno, lo subo y ya me diréis qué os parece ^_^º

PD: Una última anotación. Por el contexto que suelo plantear (las parejas ya hechas y eso), para las personas que han leído el manga, entiendo que deberían saber que el fic se ambienta después del final (e incluso más allá, pues ya están de vuelta de su última misión ^_^º). Pero los que sólo siguen el anime podrían no saberlo así que se lo aclaro: este fic ocurriría después del final del manga. Y quiero matizar que, queráis o no, han pasado 4 años para los personajes desde el inicio. Así que ya los tenemos en la edad de los «veinti y...». Evidentemente, no pueden tener la cabeza igual antes y después, y eso también va para Natsu ^_^º

En fin, ahí lo dejo... XD. Espero que os guste el capítulo de él ;-D

* * *

 **EL FAROL DEFINITIVO**

—¡Maldito lanzallamas! —le gritó Gray a Natsu según llegó al gremio—. ¡Por los daños que causaste nos van a quitar la mitad de la recompensa!

—¡Yo no causé ningún daño, estúpido cubo de hielo! —le devolvió.

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Media ciudad acabó arrasada! —Y con eso, le lanzó un puñetazo.

Por supuesto, Natsu no se quedó quieto y comenzaron una pelea dentro del gremio bajo la mirada indiferente de muchos miembros para los cuales aquello era rutinario.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que las casas prendieran tan rápido!

—Pero ¿cómo se puede ser tan idiota? —se quejó Gray.

—¡¿A quién llamas idiota, exhibicionista?!

—¡No me llames exhibicionista! —protestó enfadado.

—¡Entonces ponte la ropa!

Gray se observó el cuerpo y se horrorizó al ver que estaba en calzoncillos. Con eso, Natsu dejó de ser el objetivo prioritario para centrarse en la mujer que llevaba meses con su intento desesperado de corregir esa manía.

—¡Juvia también peleará contra esos cuerpos sudorosos! —exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a ellos y se quitaba la parte de arriba.

Gray corrió hasta ella y la detuvo de seguir quitándose la ropa.

—¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! —la reprendió al tiempo que la agarraba por los brazos para inmovilizarla.

Pero ella se aproximó más hacia él y, en el proceso, sus pechos sólo cubiertos de encaje se juntaron, lo que hizo que en apariencia aumentaran de tamaño. Gray se los quedó mirando y Juvia compuso una sonrisa traviesa que inflamó las ansias del mago. Éste no pudo evitar observarla con detalle y repasar a la mujer de arriba abajo. Y como resultado, se dio la respuesta esperada… por todo el gremio.

Natsu le observó mientras la escrutaba y pudo notar que el ambiente entre ellos cambiaba. Sabía que, tras eso, la pelea habría terminado a pesar de estar divirtiéndose con ella.

Gray arrastró del brazo a Juvia con intención de salir del salón del gremio.

Meses atrás, cuando iniciaron su noviazgo, Juvia se había quejado de que Gray fuese tan descuidado con la ropa. Estaba harta de que otras mujeres pudieran apreciar el cuerpo de su novio. De modo que había optado por hacer lo mismo que él para que sintiera lo que era que los ojos de otros hombres estuvieran sobre ella.

Por supuesto, a Gray no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia. Pero lo peor venía porque, al ver a Juvia semidesnuda, de inmediato le asaltaba el deseo por ella y desaparecían del lugar.

—¡Entonces, he ganado! —le gritó Natsu a Gray cuando casi estaba ya en la puerta.

Gray lo despachó con la mano y Natsu refunfuñó. El hecho de que Gray aceptara de forma tan fácil que él ganara, llevaba tiempo haciéndole reflexionar. Para empezar, ellos no eran la única pareja que había en el gremio y por eso sabía que el ambiente también había cambiado con ellos. Incluso a veces podía olerlo… como le había sucedido ahora con esos dos.

De modo que llevaba un tiempo con una sensación intensa de curiosidad. No era tan estúpido como para no saber a qué habían ido, pero le hacía preguntarse cómo aquello podía subir tanto en la escala de prioridades de alguien cuando no hacía tanto que peleaban hasta caer exhaustos por defender su posición en una discusión.

Natsu se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó molesto mientras observaba la puerta por donde la pareja había salido. Le creaba mucha curiosidad. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Lucy, la cual estaba sentada sola con su desayuno ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Su relación estaba estancada. Sabía que eran más que amigos, pero tampoco podía decir que fuesen como el resto de parejas que pululaban por el gremio. En gran parte, la culpa era de él. Debía reconocer que se había acomodado a cómo estaban las cosas entre los dos, más si tenía en cuenta que había aspectos de las relaciones que le resultaban un incordio. Tenían una relación muy cercana —que era lo que quería—, pero sin tener que soportar las incomodidades de la intimidad de pareja.

Nunca había entendido la gracia que tenía el intercambio de fluidos. Le resultaba desagradable pensarlo, de hecho. Pero ahí estaba la prueba de que no debía ser tan malo cuando ninguna pareja tenía inconveniente en ello y Gray escapaba de una buena pelea a la mínima oportunidad por irse con Juvia.

De modo que llevaba varios meses dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo sería el sexo, y sólo hacía tres semanas que había decidido que quería probarlo. Sin embargo, tenía un gran problema porque, para eso, primero tenía que afianzar su relación con Lucy de una forma en la que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella quisiera.

Él la amaba… Y lo hacía desde hacía tiempo. Pero la quería a su cómoda y conveniente manera. Y por eso lo que tenían le bastaba, incluso sin estar seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él. No necesitaba más y por eso tampoco se atrevía a decirle nada sobre cómo se sentía. Porque si ella le rechazara, perdería algo con lo que ya estaba conforme por ganar algo que no tenía claro que le fuese a gustar.

Sin embargo, si quería saldar su curiosidad, tendrían que dar ese salto y hablar sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Y él no las tenía todas consigo al pensar en los sentimientos de ella.

En general, tenía tendencia a pensar que era correspondido y de ahí que tuvieran esa extraña relación. Pero a la hora de la verdad, Lucy no mostraba el desinterés que sentía él por las relaciones íntimas, por lo que el hecho de que ella tampoco hubiera dado pie a avanzar, le daba qué pensar. Además, no podía pasar por alto que ella sí mencionaba que deseaba tener un novio y, concretamente, uno guapo, inteligente y culto —lo que no era él—. Y era por eso que otro montón de veces acababa por concluir que lo que tenían era sólo una amistad a otro nivel.

De modo que, si quería aplacar su curiosidad y experimentar por fin aquello que parecía estar perdiéndose, primero tendría que saber si Lucy y él podían avanzar hasta ahí. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes llegaría el día en que dieran el paso al aspecto físico de la relación.

Natsu se acomodó en el suelo y reposó su mentón sobre su mano. Era consciente de lo complicado que sería sonsacárselo. Si pensaba en ello con detenimiento, siempre que alguien le sacaba a Lucy el tema sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, lo negaba al momento. Luego, si quería descubrir lo que realmente sentía, tendría que hacer algo que le hiciera imposible negarlo.

Por tanto, dedujo, si quería llegar a algo con ella de una forma rápida, tendría que hacer algo drástico.

Y eso le llevó a pensar en el hipotético novio guapo, inteligente y culto que él nunca sería. Que Lucy hablara de ese ideal de hombre le solía molestar. Eran los famosos celos que por suerte nunca eran demasiado intensos gracias a que jamás había aparecido ese dechado de virtudes. De modo que podría intentar algo parecido, pero llevado al nivel máximo.

Y no tuvo más que volver a mirar por la puerta por la que se habían ido Gray y Juvia para que una idea se le pasara por la cabeza: ser sincero en su motivación.

Se levantó y, tras componer un semblante fastidiado, se sentó en el banco enfrente de Lucy. Ella se limitó a mirarle, sin dejar su desayuno.

—¡Estúpido Gray! —masculló.

—¿No se supone que has vuelto a ganar la pelea? —replicó con un asomo de diversión. Por supuesto, con el alboroto que habían generado, había estado al tanto de lo sucedido minutos antes—. Deberías estar contento.

—No, porque así no es satisfactorio ganarle —resopló—. Empiezo a estar harto de que Juvia se lo lleve así.

—Yo no diría que es sólo cosa de Juvia. Creo que Gray tiene una parte importante de culpa en eso.

—Pero si no fuese por ella, Gray no me dejaría tirado en tantas peleas. Así no hay quien pueda disfrutar de un buen combate.

—Está claro que tiene otras prioridades —dijo con una sonrisa sonrojada.

—Ya me he dado cuenta… Lo que me da qué pensar…

Lucy le miró extrañada y volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez, con la confusión pintada en su cara.

—¿En qué te da qué pensar?

—En si el sexo es tan bueno. —La sonrisa de Lucy se desvaneció en ese momento sustituidos por la sorpresa absoluta, y Natsu continuó—: La verdad es que tengo curiosidad —admitió—. Así que quiero probarlo.

Fue consciente de que la había dejado de piedra. Casi ni podía escucharla respirar a pesar de tener un oído muy fino.

—¿Tú? —murmuró atónita.

Se merecía la fama, así que no reaccionó a ello.

—Sí, yo —respondió condescendiente—. Algún día me tendría que interesar, ¿no?

—Bueno… supongo —aceptó ella.

—Oye, Lucy… —comenzó a decir, pero se trabó.

Aunque lo hubiera pensado, a la hora de la verdad, le creaba desasosiego poner en marcha su plan y de ahí que sintiera que se le aceleraba el corazón. Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que no se le notara. Ella, por su parte, le miraba con extrañeza, como si no se esperara la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Y la comprendía porque unos meses atrás ni se le hubiera ocurrido plantearlo.

Pero había decidido que tenía que hacer algo con la situación en la que estaban, por lo que necesitaba sondear la reacción de ella sobre ese tema. La miró a los ojos de forma resolutiva y la vio tensarse.

—¿Por qué no lo probamos?

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló histérica, y se levantó del sitio azorada.

Ya estaba dicho, y su reacción había sido la más probable de las que había barajado: horrorizarse. Porque el hecho de que alguien le propusiera a bocajarro algo como eso, tenía que impactar bastante. Pero necesitaba algo drástico y ya no podría echarse atrás.

Gran parte del gremio se silenció por el grito alterado de Lucy, aunque sólo duró hasta que volvió a sentarse. Estaba terriblemente roja y ocultó su rostro mirando hacia abajo para que no pudiera verla.

—¿Y bien? —presionó él.

—¡¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué?! —masculló en bajo para mantener la conversación entre ellos—. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

—Eres la mujer con la que más confianza tengo.

—Eso no es suficiente —le contravino al instante—. Es necesario que haya sentimientos de por medio.

—Eso será en tu caso —rebatió. Su idea no era revelarle por el momento que la había elegido para esa propuesta por eso mismo, de modo que se mostró desinteresado cuando prosiguió—: Yo sólo quiero probar cómo es el sexo. Nada más. —Lucy negó abochornada y la vio llevarse las manos a la cara para ocultarse otra vez más—. Entonces, entiendo que eso es un no.

—¡Por supuesto! —corroboró enfrentándole.

—Vale… —aceptó él de forma neutra. Un rechazo tan contundente, incluso sabiendo de antemano que sería así por las circunstancias, escocía un poco. Cogió aire y se giró para revisar el gremio—. Me habría gustado que fuese contigo, pero tendré que buscarme a otra.

—¡Pero ¿qué dices?! —se alteró ella.

Natsu observó por la estancia y fue pasando los ojos por las integrantes femeninas del gremio.

—Casada —mencionó tras ver a Levy—. Con Elfman por mucho que lo oculten —siguió con Evergreen—. Soltera y sin novio conocido… —evaluó al llegar a la barra y ver a Mirajane.

—Estarás de broma… —se quejó Lucy.

—Aunque tengo entendido que Mirajane es de gustos más duros… —Y la descartó con una negación de cabeza—. Quizás cuando tenga curiosidad en ese aspecto. Prefiero algo más normal ahora.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Natsu.

—Mmm… Cana —susurró con tono meditativo. No sólo era soltera, sino que encima, tenía cierta vena maliciosa. Le encantaba echar las cartas a la gente y entrometerse en los temas amorosos. ¿Le ayudaría si le pedía colaboración para esa trampa?—. ¿No lleva un tiempo diciendo que echa de menos tener novio?

—No me lo puedo creer…

—Además, tiene experiencia… —valoró.

—No te atrevas a hacerlo —le amenazó.

Incluso aunque Cana se negara a ayudarle, el sólo hecho de hacerle creer a Lucy que podría pedirle a otra mujer que se acostara con él, tenía que afectarle. De ser al revés, a él no le haría nada de gracia.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo decidido.

—¡Natsu! —le llamó mientras observaba cómo se levantaba e iba hacia la barra.

En cuanto tuvo a Cana delante, ésta dejó la jarra de cerveza y le observó con curiosidad. Se cercioró de que Mirajane estuviera a cierta distancia como para no oír su conversación y regresó su atención a la maga.

—¿Querías algo?

—Ante todo, no mires a Lucy —le dijo. Ella sonrió con malicia, pero acató su petición.

—¿Qué estás tramando?

—Quiero comprobar algo —contestó—. Se podría decir que le he lanzado una propuesta y no me la ha aceptado. Así que quiero que la reconcoma un poco.

—¿Que la reconcoma? —inquirió confusa.

—Sí, le quiero hacer creer que voy a acostarme con otra.

Cana abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Estaba perpleja; no había otra forma de describirlo. Pero era consciente de lo extraño que podía sonar eso a sus oídos viniendo de él.

—¿Qué? —dijo al fin, y puso una mano en alto para detenerle de seguir con lo que decía—. Espera un momento que registre bien lo que implica lo que me has dicho. ¿Le has pedido a Lucy que se acueste contigo? ¿Desde cuándo vuestra relación ha avanzado tanto? —cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida.

—No lo ha hecho. Por eso quiero empujarla un poco.

—¿Un poco? —se sorprendió.

—Por eso quería que me ayudaras —le pidió—. Sé que en cuanto te pille sola, te va a preguntar. Querría que le dijeras que sí.

—Entiendo que quieras darle celos para que reaccione. Pero ésta es una apuesta muy fuerte, Natsu —comentó con cuidado—. Puede que no te guste su reacción como se entere de lo que tramas.

—Sólo quiero ver un indicio verdadero de ella. —Cana alzó una ceja y juraría que su rostro mostraba incredulidad, pero en vez de reflexionar sobre ello, se apresuró a conseguir su colaboración—. ¿Me ayudarás? Sólo quiero saber si le importo lo suficiente como para detenerme.

Natsu no supo el tiempo que estuvo a la espera de su veredicto, pero al final, Cana aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias —le agradeció, y se dispuso a volver a la mesa con Lucy.

Pero nada más girarse, vio que Lucy miraba muy atenta en su dirección. Estaba seria y le observó con fijeza todo el camino hasta que se sentó enfrente de ella.

—Listo —le confirmó.

—No me lo creo… —refutó ella según lo dijo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—No me puedo creer que se lo hayas pedido y, menos, que ella haya aceptado.

—No te voy a negar que se haya sorprendido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Pero me ha dicho que lleva mucho tiempo sola y yo le valgo.

Lucy observó a Cana como si viera algo insólito allí y, por su parte, ella se bebió la jarra de un trago, cogió su bolso y se alejó de la barra en dirección a donde estaban. Vio que Lucy se tensaba en cuanto se detuvo en su mesa.

—Voy a salir en una misión, pero estaré de vuelta a la tarde —les informó. Natsu, que no sabía a qué venía aquello, se limitó a asentir—. En cuanto llegue, me pasaré por tu casa.

Y por fin lo entendió, así que sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Me desharé de Happy. —Cana asintió—. Que te vaya bien con el trabajo —le deseó.

Y dicho eso, la mujer salió del gremio.

Cuando al fin miró a Lucy estaba blanca. Sabía que estaba mal regocijarse de la indisposición de ella, pero eso calmó un poco la tensión que acumulaba por haber montado aquel teatro. Quizás era demasiado esperar una respuesta tan extrema como armar un número por irse con otra, pero si veía que ella se encontraba muy afectada por eso, le valía de igual forma para demostrar que sí sentía algo por él.

—¿En serio vas a verte con Cana?

No pudo evitarlo: sonrió. A Lucy le había temblado la voz al decirlo. Sintió que la tranquilidad volvía a él cuando constató que le quería. Si sólo le viese como un amigo, no estaría así.

—Bueno, ella no se ha negado.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. No tuvo claro el tiempo que transcurrió, pero de pronto Lucy esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Espero que te sea instructivo —comentó, y se levantó de su sitio—. Perdona, tengo que ir al baño.

¿Le había sonreído?, se preguntó desconcertado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se suponía que no debía alegrarse por él, razonó con sus ojos en la espalda de la mujer que se alejaba de él.

Justo en ese momento, Happy se acercó hasta la mesa y cortó sus cavilaciones. Le comentó algo sobre que Wendy y Charle iban a irse en una misión con Erza y le animaba a apuntarse con ellas. Por supuesto, las intenciones de su compañero eran demasiado visibles, pues sólo le instaba a ello para poder pasar más tiempo con la exceed femenina.

Y mientras, Lucy no regresaba. Según pasaron los minutos, se empezó a impacientar. Miró el desayuno que se había quedado a medias y frío en el lugar donde había estado sentada ella. Hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer en el baño, nada la podía retener durante tanto tiempo.

A menos que se marchara por otra cosa, pensó al tiempo que abría los ojos en cuanto cayó en cuenta.

—¡Mierda! —masculló, y se levantó del sitio dejando a Happy con las palabras en la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preocupó el gato.

—Nada… —le intentó tranquilizar—. Quédate aquí.

—Pero…

—¡Quédate aquí!

Natsu se encaminó hacia los baños con el mal presentimiento de que le había dado un gran disgusto a Lucy a pesar de esa sonrisa que le había lanzado antes de irse.

Y cuando tuvo la puerta del baño de mujeres delante, se le cayó el alma a los pies. Oía a través de la puerta pequeños gimoteos como de quien acababa de llorar bastante y, justo después, la escuchó sonarse la nariz.

Ésa no había sido su intención. No pretendía que Lucy llorara, sólo quería una prueba de que no le rechazaría si le revelaba lo que sentía por ella. Y por supuesto, esa prueba se la acababa de estampar en la cara con letras gigantes.

Iba a decírselo… En cuanto saliera del baño le aclararía todo aquello y rezaría para no recibir una paliza por haberla hecho llorar por su trampa. Se apoyó contra la pared frente a la puerta y esperó. Su primer impulso había sido entrar sin más, pero le concedió esa privacidad que ella había buscado al refugiarse allí. Lucy no había querido que la viera llorar y él dejaría que pensara que no lo había notado.

Tras varios minutos, por fin se abrió la puerta y la vio. Parecía haberse serenado y sabía que se había recluido allí lo suficiente para evitar que se le vieran los ojos rojos.

—Natsu… —murmuró en cuanto le vio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tardabas demasiado. Estaba preocupado.

—Ah… es que… no he venido directamente al baño —se excusó incómoda.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le preguntó y desechó así su insignificante excusa.

—Se me va a quedar frío el desayuno.

—No va a quedarse más de lo que ya está. —Natsu la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para que se moviera—. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo. Aquí puede venir gente.

Se encaminó hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba la biblioteca. Era un lugar que sólo frecuentaban tres personas y una de ellas iba con él. De modo que aquél sería un sitio tranquilo para aclarar aquello.

Pero sólo iban a mitad de camino cuando sintió que Lucy tiraba de la manga de su brazo.

—Natsu… —le llamó, y detuvo sus pasos—. ¿De verdad me prefieres a mí?

Él se giró para mirarla bastante asombrado. Lucy estaba cabizbaja y no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que tenía que haberle costado mucho preguntarle eso. Debía estar muy roja; su compañera tenía un sentido de la vergüenza muy desarrollado, por lo que iniciar esa conversación —una que sospechaba hacia dónde iba— la debía agobiar bastante.

—Siempre te preferiré a ti. Por encima de cualquiera —le dijo contundente.

No se lo podía creer: ¿Lucy iba a ofrecérsele? No se le había ocurrido, ni remotamente, que ella decidiera detenerle así. Que le hubiera gritado, que le hubiera golpeado, o que le dijera que no lo hiciera… Incluso que se le hubiera confesado para explicarle el daño que le haría verle con otra. Todo eso sí se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero no que se ofreciera ella a cambio de otra.

La oyó tragar con dificultad y después habló:

—Es que he pensado que igual no es tan mala idea. Yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca y… puede ser… instructivo.

Otra vez había usado ese término. Suponía que era su forma de abordar ese tema sin inmiscuir sentimientos en ello.

De verdad que no podía creérselo. Estaba seguro de que Lucy no era la clase de mujer que se acostaría con un hombre por mucho que le quisiera mientras no supiera que era correspondida. Pondría la mano en un fuego que le quemase a que no lo haría. Ésa tenía que ser una treta para intentar detenerle. Si le hacía pensar que ella estaba dispuesta para él, su lógica la llevaba a que dejaría a Cana de lado.

Pero, y luego, ¿qué?

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a intentarlo con Cana o con otra. Lucy tenía que ser consciente de que así no lo detendría; sólo lo aplazaba.

¿En qué estaba pensando? O mejor, ¿hasta dónde pensaba llevar su farsa?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos los dos?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, aunque siguiera tan cabizbaja que le fuese imposible ver aún qué cara tenía.

No se lo podía creer, volvió a repetirse con absoluta incredulidad. Era evidente que le estaba devolviendo su propio farol. Se echaría para atrás, estaba seguro. Pero la curiosidad se impuso y le dijo: «¿cuándo?».

Así que sonrió y la acorraló contra la pared. Le puso una mano junto a su cabeza y así consiguió que Lucy le mirara, aunque muy cohibida. Estaba tan ruborizada que le hacía la competencia al pelo de Erza.

—¡Eso es genial! —se alegró—. ¡Gracias!

—Ya… —respondió, y bajó su mirada a su pecho cuando no pudo sostenérsela más. Cuando transcurrieron un par de minutos en silencio absoluto, Lucy decidió romperlo—. Quizás deberías advertir a Cana del cambio de planes, ¿no?

Natsu se rio al pensar en ello, pero siguió con el juego.

—¡Por supuesto! Seguro que si me doy prisa aún la alcanzo. —Dio varios pasos de regreso por donde habían venido y se giró de nuevo hacia ella. ¿De verdad pensaba seguir con aquello?, pensó estupefacto—. Iré esta noche a tu casa; estaremos más tranquilos allí.

Lucy ni siquiera le respondió en voz alta: se limitó a asentir. Y tras eso, Natsu salió del gremio para simular buscar a Cana.

— * —

Debería habérselo dicho, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Lucy. Aunque sólo fuese por compensación por el mal rato de la mañana, debería haberle revelado sus sentimientos. Pero cada vez que pensaba en la audacia que le había arrojado a la cara, no podía evitar imaginar hasta dónde tenía pensado llegar.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no sería mucho. En cuanto hicieran el primer amago de un contacto íntimo, se echaría atrás. Lucy era una mujer romántica y soñadora; lo había sido desde que la conocía. Siempre hablaba de que quería tener un romance de novela con un apuesto hombre. No había manera de que aceptara aquel apaño.

Miró la ventana de su apartamento y saltó hasta ella. No estaba en la habitación principal. Aun así, entró en la estancia y miró alrededor. No había nada fuera de su lugar a excepción de una caja en su mesita de noche. Se sentó en la cama y alargó la mano hasta ella para ver qué era.

Y entonces, entró en su propia pesadilla.

«Parches anticonceptivos», leyó.

No podía ser… Abrió la caja por si fuese una confusión, pero no: había parches auténticos dentro.

Un sudor frío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Aquello tenía que ser la apuesta de Lucy. Era una mujer muy lista. Seguro que se había dado cuenta de su treta a lo largo del día y había decidido devolvérsela con mayúsculas. Era imposible que en realidad contemplara acostarse con él ese mismo día. ¿O no?

Se levantó de la cama y dejó la caja como si quemara.

Era hombre muerto.

—Mierda… —susurró con agobio.

Si su farol había hecho que Lucy se prestara a acostarse con él por evitar que estuviera con otra, cuando se enterara de la verdad le mataría.

Y si no era ella, sería el primero del gremio que se enterara de que había sucedido aquello.

Era hombre muerto… lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

—Natsu… —Él se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

—¿Sí?

—Ya has llegado —dijo con suavidad.

Ni gritos de por qué invadía su casa ni por qué demonios no utilizaba la puerta. Nada. La miró y se le cortó la respiración. Se había soltado el pelo, el cual caía casualmente por sus hombros. Además, llevaba puesto un salto de cama muy fino que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Si aquello todavía era su farol, estaba dispuesto a concederle el jaque mate.

Era hombre muerto… y lo sería de una forma muy cruel y dolorosa.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó—. Te veo algo pálido.

—Estoy un poco nervioso…

—Ya…

Y ambos se quedaron callados. Tenía que conseguir que se quitara la idea de la cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que todo había iniciado como un juego para sacar sus celos a relucir. ¡Pero si incluso se había ido a un boticario a comprar un método anticonceptivo!

Lucy se acercó a la mesa y dejó una taza que llevaba en las manos tras salir de la cocina.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una infusión —contestó sin más. No le dio más detalles y otra vez se formó el incómodo silencio de segundos antes—. Y bueno… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó ella al fin.

Con los dedos se recogió un mechón por detrás de su oreja y dejó la mano en su cuello. Lucy estaba temblando. No era un juego: ella pensaba que iba a ocurrir de verdad.

—No lo tengo muy claro y, la verdad, creo que así es un poco violento.

Lucy le miró con atención.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Supongo que esto surgirá de forma más espontánea que como estamos ahora. Si hasta nos encontramos cada uno en una punta… —intentó sonar divertido.

Lucy asintió y se acercó hasta él, para su mayor asombro. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, se alteró en su mente. ¿Decía algo y ella le complacía? No quería que se le aproximara. De hecho, lo había comentado justo para exponer la situación incómoda, no para que la atajara.

—¿Así mejor? —preguntó cuando la tuvo a un paso de él.

«No».

—Sí, supongo… —murmuró en cambio—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, tampoco sé muy bien cómo va esto. Quizás no sea mejor así… —se excusó.

—Si te sirve de algo, aunque no sepa la práctica, sí sé la teoría —le dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse serena. Lo sabía porque el brazo que alargó para acariciar el suyo seguía con el temblor. Natsu le cogió el brazo antes de que le tocara.

—Estás temblando. —En vista de que el desvío sutil no parecía funcionar, tendría que ser más directo.

—También estoy algo nerviosa —comentó con una sonrisa.

Pero no era sólo «algo», y lo sabía. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Mira… ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? —le sugirió—. Esto nos pilla muy de improviso a los dos. ¿Por qué no nos relajamos y hablamos primero sobre cómo hacer esto? Y otro día, más tranquilos, probamos.

Un día que sería bastante lejano y en el que, de por medio, hubiera arreglado ese lío.

—Ibas a hacer esto con Cana hoy.

—Cana es distinta —alegó—. Ella tiene experiencia, así que no estaría tan nerviosa como tú.

—¿Me estás diciendo, entonces, que habría sido mejor estar con ella?

—No, para nada… —contestó al momento—. Eso no es lo que he dicho. Sólo que contigo quizás tengamos que tomárnoslo con calma.

—Pero con ella habrías resuelto tu curiosidad hoy.

—Créeme, me preocupa más que estés tranquila. No quiero que te sientas presionada con esto.

Lucy no contestó enseguida. Respiraba con dificultad y eso le puso de los nervios a él. Y durante todo ese tiempo, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Lucy aceptara la salida que le estaba dando.

—No estoy presionada —mintió, porque sabía que mentía—. Quiero hacerlo.

—Lucy…

Ella le empujó en el pecho y, como tenía la cama obstaculizándole detrás de él, cayó sentado en ella. Lucy se subió encima de él y se sentó en sus piernas. Sólo con eso, se le aceleró el corazón hasta el punto de la arritmia y se le entrecortó la respiración cuando la sintió pegada a su torso.

Quizás ya no había forma de arreglar aquello más allá de que Lucy le matara. Para su gran desconcierto, ella tenía una determinación con la que no había contado. Pero ¿cómo le podía decir, después de tenerla montada encima de él vestida con una tela tan fina que lo mismo podría haber estado desnuda, que aquello era una broma?

Lucy le acarició por el brazo derecho, el único que tenía descubierto, hasta llegar a su hombro, y esa acción le mandó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Sería demasiado humillante para ella, concluyó. Y cuanto más avanzara, ese nivel de humillación aumentaría. O encontraba la forma de detenerla en ese momento, o tendría que revelarle todo.

Pero entonces le besó y toda posible idea que pudiera valorar —incluida la que pensaría una hora después de aquello sobre habérsele confesado en este momento—, se perdió en su mente. Apenas fue juntar sus labios a los suyos, pero de la impresión, casi se cayó hacia atrás. Se estableció con ambos brazos y la miró atónito mientras ella comenzaba a mover sus labios sobre los suyos en una tierna caricia.

Nunca se lo perdonaría… Si la detenía ahora y le decía que había sido una broma, jamás se lo perdonaría. Probablemente la perdiera para siempre. En cambio, la otra cara de la moneda, aquélla en la que él no decía nada, ella la había aceptado.

¿De verdad estaba considerando seguir? Era repentino hasta para él, que era el que lo había propuesto como un reto. Porque había decidido hacía varias semanas que quería hacer el amor con ella, pero no de esa forma tan precipitada.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, para Natsu era más fácil decorar lo que ocurriera que explicar el detenerla.

Lucy tiró de su labio inferior y sintió a su lengua hacerse paso dentro de su boca. Por unos segundos, lo único que pudo pensar fue que era menos desagradable de lo que se había esperado. Pero después le acarició la mejilla y suspiró. Lucy se separó de él y apoyó su frente en la suya. Después abrió sus ojos marrones y le observó con una tímida sonrisa que le provocó un vuelco en el corazón.

«Dios, es preciosa».

Lucy jadeó y abrió aún más los ojos asombrada hasta que por fin sonrió cohibida al tiempo que se ponía roja.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Me alegra oírlo. ¿Te gusta lo que me he puesto?

¿Lo había dicho en alto?, se sorprendió. Aunque en el fondo era algo bueno. Había sido tan inepto como para no decirle nada sobre su aspecto después de las molestias que se había tomado.

Separó un poco sus cuerpos y la miró con atención. Sus pechos se traslucían bajo esa fina tela y no había nada más sobre ellos. Sólo tenía que meter la mano por debajo para poder alcanzarlos.

Pensarlo le excitó. No entendía muy bien por qué cuando de hecho ya se los había tocado otras veces, pero era evidente que todo su cuerpo estaba predispuesto de otra forma.

—Me encanta —afirmó—. Eres una mujer preciosa; nunca lo dudes.

—No lo hago —sonrió animada—. Soy muy consciente de mis encantos.

Natsu se rio y ella le siguió. Sintió que el ambiente se relajaba al momento, lo cual le dejó más tranquilo. Posó sus manos sobre las piernas que le acorralaban y las movió con delicadeza. La piel de Lucy era muy suave, aunque eso duró poco tiempo. La oyó emitir un ligero jadeo y todo su cuerpo mostró una intensa piel de gallina. Se abrazó a él y ocultó su rostro en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió con un suspiro entrecortado y se pegó más a él. Podía notar sus pechos contra el suyo, los mismos que esa noche tendría permiso para tocar. Continuó acariciando sus piernas con un ritmo sosegado hasta que poco a poco su piel volvió a la normalidad. Lucy ya no temblaba, sólo estaba recostada contra él.

Aquello le agradó. Le gustaba tenerla pegada a él. Pero casi fue pensarlo y ella se separó de él lo que le provocó una inesperada añoranza a su cuerpo. Quería seguir notando su calor… notar su piel. Sin embargo, ella tenía en mente otras cosas. Con una tímida sonrisa, enganchó el final de la bufanda con sus dedos para desenroscarla con lentitud.

Ni siquiera podía moverse; se quedó como hipnotizado viendo sus gestos mientras le quitaba la bufanda y la tiraba al suelo. Y entonces, le besó en el cuello y su ritmo cardiaco otra vez volvió a desbocarse. Lucy tiró de su chaqueta para dejar descubierta más zona sobre la que pasear sus labios y, antes de darse cuenta, había extendido sus propias manos hacia sus nalgas para apretarla más contra él. Lucy se frotó contra su entrepierna y la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a acumularse allí. Y después, volvió a frotarse una vez más, aunque esta vez, contra la protuberancia que crecía y se endurecía de forma alarmante hasta que llegó el punto en que la presión contra ella se volvió incómoda.

—Lucy… —la llamó mientras se removía para alejarla un poco.

Pero ella se estrechó más contra él y dejó su cuello para besarle en los labios. Fue un beso profundo y a conciencia. Y aunque ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, no dejaron de tocarse y succionar los labios del otro.

Natsu subió sus manos por la espalda de Lucy, por debajo de su ropa, y tembló, aunque supo que no era por los nervios como le sucedía antes. Lo hacía porque aquello le gustaba, igual que le pasaba a él.

Un olor familiar pero intensó golpeó su nariz y detuvo el beso. Lucy respiraba muy rápido y sus ojos marrones no dejaron de mirarle los labios. Natsu repitió las acciones de ella y le besó el cuello, pero el olor no venía de allí. Era similar al olor de Lucy pero ni era igual, ni era tan sutil como de costumbre. No, aquél era un aroma que fue directo a incendiar su sangre.

Venía de más abajo que su cuello; de más abajo que su pecho. Era un olor provocado por la excitación de Lucy. Su cuerpo se preparaba para él, se regocijó internamente, y aquello le inflamó por dentro hasta la locura.

La apretó contra él y Lucy gimió por la fuerza.

—Natsu… —se quejó en un susurro.

—Hueles genial… —gimió casi sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió ella.

—Tu olor… es increíble —le explicó.

—¿Mi… olor?

Con una mano recorrió el borde de su braga hasta que metió la mano por dentro por el frente. Lucy gimió mortificada en cuanto sintió sus dedos allí, pero no le detuvo. Se escondió de nuevo en su hombro cuando la tocó entre sus piernas y enredó con sus dedos.

Estaba extrañamente húmeda. El líquido era algo viscoso y cuanto más tocaba el capuchón que encontró allí, más cantidad salía del orificio que coronaba. Lucy jadeaba y se retorcía mientras indagaba, pero gimió contra su oído en cuanto metió un dedo dentro.

No iba a detenerse. Habría querido darle otra oportunidad, pero ésta acababa de morir contra su oído. Iba a aprovecharse de la situación y ya pelearía después con las consecuencias.

Lucy sería suya; no había vuelta atrás.

Sacó la mano y ella se irguió para mirarle. Vio con cierta alarma que se llevaba los dedos a la boca. No tenía dudas de que era aquello lo que estaba provocando tanto a su cuerpo, pero cuando se lamió, algo en él quiso tirarla sobre la cama y chupar directamente. De hecho, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo?

—Quiero lamerte —expuso sin ambages, y Lucy gimió mortificada.

—¡No! —Se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con vehemencia.

—¿Por qué no? No puedes saber si te gusta o no.

Ella volvió a emitir ese gemido lastimero que incomodó a Natsu. A pesar de las manos, pudo ver que estaba muy roja y, ante eso, otra alternativa cobró fuerza en su mente.

—¿O es porque te da vergüenza?

—Natsu, por favor… Déjalo… —le pidió abochornada.

—Así que es eso… —comentó con tono divertido—. No debería dártela. Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin miedos.

Ella volvió a negar.

—Por favor, por favor… —le suplicó con apremio—. Hoy no.

Tras eso, se hizo el silencio. Y Natsu sonrió con malicia cuando registró sus palabras. Lucy quería o esperaba que se repitiera lo que hacían. Como durante un rato no dijo nada, Lucy entreabrió sus dedos para mirarle entre ellos.

—¿Hoy no? —preguntó cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Lucy ahogó un chillido y notó que se quería levantar de encima de él. Iba a huir, pero la retuvo al agarrarla por ambos brazos.

—No quería decir…

Pero Natsu la interrumpió al besarla. Y lo hizo hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. No dejaría que se fuese y, mucho menos, que detuviera lo que estaban haciendo. Lucy había puesto sobre su cabeza un delicioso caramelo de fuego y no había forma de que se lo quitara de sus garras.

Le tocó la cara en cuanto se separó por fin de ella y suspiró cuando la miró a los ojos.

—Otro día, entonces…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Suspiró… La quería mucho. No podía sentirse más complacido de que ella se sintiera igual con él. Y más viendo que ese famoso intercambio de fluidos no era tan horrible como se había imaginado durante años.

Cogió el borde del camisón y lo levantó un poco mientras miraba a Lucy a la espera de su reacción. Si tenían en cuenta lo que hacían, dudaba que se negara, pero tampoco quería apresurar aquello más de lo que ya estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, ella sólo le observó, con la respiración acelerada, pero sin un gesto de negación. Y tiró hacia arriba para desnudar su cuerpo. Lucy elevó sus brazos y consiguió deslizar la prenda por su cabeza hasta que pudo lanzarla al suelo.

Ni siquiera pidió permiso. Con las dos manos tocó sus pechos y pasó sus pulgares con suavidad sobre sus pezones. Lucy siseó al tocárselos, pero gimió audiblemente al meterse uno a la boca y succionar. La sujetó con su brazo en la espalda cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y supo que se había abandonado al placer en cuanto sintió su peso sobre él.

Sus pechos eran grandes; no podía abarcarlos ni con su boca ni sus manos, pero eso no impidió que atendiera cada centímetro de ellos. Lucy dejó caer la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba. Parecía una ofrenda en sus brazos y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de obtenerla por completo en ese mismo instante.

Lucy cogió su cabeza entre sus manos para sujetarle allí, pero terminó por incorporarse y besarle en el cuello. Sus dedos rebuscaron entre los botones de su chaqueta para abrirla y poder deshacerse de ella. Por supuesto, se dejó hacer: no era justo que estuviera prácticamente desnuda cuando él aún conservaba su ropa.

Nada más desabrochar el último botón, le ayudó a quitarse la manga y después intentó tirar la chaqueta al suelo, aunque no pudo porque estaba sentado sobre ella. La cogió de las piernas y los izó a ambos para que Lucy pudiera deslizarla de debajo de él y, tras eso, la vio lanzarla hacia un lado con satisfacción.

Ella perdió el mismo tiempo que él en tocarle cuando su torso quedó desnudo: nada. Y en ese momento supo que a Lucy le sucedía lo mismo que a él. A pesar de haberle visto con anterioridad, la forma con la que le miraba y le tocaba era por completo diferente.

Le deseaba.

Natsu gimió y se tumbó en la cama con los brazos estirados en cruz.

—¿No te gusta que te toque? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí —contestó. Tenía un pantalón húmedo que lo demostraba—. Pero así no tengo que preocuparme de estar erguido.

Lucy rio y sintió sus manos vagar por su pecho sin contemplaciones.

—Pareces una ofrenda —le dijo divertida.

Esta vez fue Natsu el que rio cuando oyó el mismo pensamiento que había tenido él pero a la inversa.

Estaba en la gloria, y más, cuando ella se agachó para lamer sus pezones. Los chupó y los mordisqueó, y en todo ese tiempo, en lo único que podía pensar era en por qué demonios había tardado tanto en dar ese paso.

Lucy fue bajando con un reguero de besos hasta que se topó con el inicio de su pantalón. Le miró a los ojos por un instante como buscando su aprobación y, finalmente, le desabrochó el cinturón.

Natsu se quitó las sandalias con los pies y Lucy tiró de sus pantalones hasta que se los sacó dejándole desnudo por completo. La escuchó jadear y se incorporó un poco, apoyado en sus codos. Se había quedado paralizada, pero no parecía asustada.

—¿Lucy?

—¡Oh, perdona! No pretendía ser tan descarada —respondió azorada y apartó la mirada.

Natsu se rio ante algo tan absurdo si tenían en cuenta lo que estaban haciendo.

—A estas alturas puedes serlo todo lo que quieras.

Con curiosidad, se acercó y se arrodilló para tocarle con los dedos. Natsu sintió un ramalazo de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo y el aire de sus pulmones salió entrecortado. Pero la cosa «empeoró» cuando Lucy rozó con el pulgar la punta de su miembro.

Casi terminó ahí.

—¡Para, para…! —le exigió sobrecogido. Lucy se detuvo al momento.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó preocupada.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no te gusta? —probó.

—Claro que me gusta. El problema es que lo hace demasiado.

Lucy sonrió y, aunque hizo el amago de volver a tocarle, al final se retractó y sólo le acarició las piernas. Natsu se sentó y la ayudó a levantarse. La cogió por sus anchas caderas, metió dos dedos por ambos lados de su braga y se la deslizó por las piernas hasta que cayó al suelo. Lucy salió de ella y se quedó de pie delante de él con la respiración agitada. Iban a pasar al último plato y ambos lo sabían. Le tendió la mano y, cogiéndosela, se subió de nuevo encima de él.

Notó la humedad de Lucy contra su piel al instante. La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él para que sintiera su propia excitación. Y entonces, ella comenzó a temblar de nuevo. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa otra vez e imaginaba que era por la inminencia de entrar en ella.

—¿Prefieres otra forma de…? —Ella negó incluso antes de terminar de preguntar.

—Prefiero controlarlo yo… por si me duele —agregó ante su confusión.

Un sentimiento culpable se le clavó en el pecho. Algo había oído sobre que a las mujeres les dolía perder su virginidad. Y él había forzado a Lucy a entregarle la suya por un juego de celos. La besó con la culpabilidad rebosando por sus poros. Aunque quisiera —y que no quería hacerlo—, no podría detener aquello ya.

Metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y la tocó. Lucy dio un respingo cuando volvió a juguetear con ese capuchón que la hacía temblar de placer. Cogió su cabeza y la recostó contra su hombro. Quería que se recreara en ese placer; que olvidara lo que vendría y se relajara. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario cuando metió un dedo en su interior. Fue muy diferente a cuando lo había hecho estando aún vestida. Notó que sus paredes le aprisionaban el dedo, lo que era un claro indicador de lo tensa que estaba.

—Relájate… —le susurró.

—Eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —lloriqueó ella.

Natsu siguió frotando sin pausa hasta que por fin la notó destensarse. Y, sin embargo, cuando introdujo un segundo dedo, todo volvió a empezar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para contenerse de tirarla a la cama y entrar en ella de un empujón. Incluso llegó a pensar que, de seguir así, le generaría dolor físico. Lucy estaba muy excitada, lo que volvía loco a su olfato y, con él, todo su cuerpo. Pero otra vez se había tensado por completo y si reaccionaba así a dos dedos, cuando se introdujera en ella, sin duda le haría más daño.

Lucy le besó en los labios y poco a poco se meció contra su mano. Sus dedos cada vez se encontraron con menos resistencia por su parte y, poco después, decidió terminar con eso.

—Levántate —le susurró al oído.

Lucy se izó un poco y Natsu la estrechó más contra él hasta que pudo posicionar la punta de su miembro contra su mano. Sacó los dedos y se ayudó para adentrarse en ella en un rápido intercambio que a pesar de todo no pasó desapercibido para Lucy. Lo supo porque se abrazó más a su cuello, pero aun así, comenzó a bajar su cuerpo sobre él. Fue lento pero sin pausa, y sólo unos segundos después se había encajado en ella por completo. Lucy gimió cuando quedó sentada sobre él.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó preocupado.

—No —susurró, aunque sonó sorprendida a sus oídos.

Se incorporó para mirarle y ese movimiento provocó una vibración en él. Estaba tan preocupado por cómo se encontraba ella, que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba instalado hasta el fondo en el cómodo y húmedo canal de Lucy. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó. Natsu deslizó sus manos por su espalda para acariciarla y mantenerla sujeta mientras se devoraban con una parsimonia desquiciante. Quería que se moviera y fue como si le leyera el pensamiento porque se levantó hasta casi salirse para volver a bajar sobre él.

—¡Oh, joder! —gimió al interrumpir el beso. Lucy se rio.

—¿Esto también te ha gustado demasiado? —Sonó muy arrogante y Natsu entrecerró los ojos mientras la fulminaba.

—Tú sigue o te pongo debajo —demandó.

Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, aunque, finalmente, sonrió y repitió el movimiento.

Antes se había equivocado: esto era la gloria. Lucy se lo tomaba con tranquilidad mientras subía y bajaba sobre él, y Natsu acabó por tumbarse para observar la escena. Ver a Lucy desnuda moverse sobre él era la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida. Le acarició las piernas y terminó posando sus manos sobre sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse. Quería que lo hiciera más rápido, pero a pesar de ejercer fuerza para ello, Lucy puso sus manos sobre su pecho y detuvo el movimiento tras sentarse sobre él.

—Más rápido —le pidió. Pero ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

De modo que así estaban las cosas: quería torturarle. Una deliciosa tortura, pero tortura al fin y al cabo. Se incorporó y se metió uno de sus pezones en la boca. En cuanto lo succionó con fuerza, un gemido ahogado provino del fondo de su garganta. Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Y cuando metió su mano y tocó el punto donde sus cuerpos se unían gritó. Era como una especie de punto débil para Lucy. Cada vez que tocaba ese capuchón escondido se derretía en sus brazos. Impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba y sintió cómo se movía en ella a través de sus dedos.

No lo soportó más… Con un rápido movimiento la giró y cambiaron de posiciones. Lucy se quejó en cuanto se hundió en ella hasta el fondo.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—Un poco… Ha sido muy brusco —le explicó.

Natsu asintió y, esta vez, se movió de forma más lenta pero igual de profunda. Lucy gimió de placer y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que estaba cómoda.

Casi estaban en el borde; de hecho, él se sostenía con una pierna en el suelo y otra arrodillada en la cama. Pero no perdió el tiempo en colocarlos a ambos mejor. Estaba impaciente por moverse con la rapidez que le había pedido a Lucy; ansioso de hacerla suya de la forma que quería. Y el apoyo al suelo le dio una estabilidad que no quería perder.

Se impulsó con fuerza en su cuerpo. Lucy gritó su nombre con un placer que le generó el mismo a él y, acto seguido, la vio agarrarse a la colcha de la cama. El ímpetu del empuje había hecho que la sobrecama se deslizara y Lucy con ella. La cogió de las piernas y la arrastró hacia él, casi al borde. Le colocó una de sus piernas sobre la suya doblada y la agarró con firmeza para impedir que se volviera a mover. La otra la posó sobre su hombro, el del mismo brazo que utilizó para estabilizarse en la cama e impulsarse hacia delante.

—¿Estás cómoda?

Lucy se relamió los labios y asintió. Iba a quemarle y chamuscarle por dentro cuando se suponía que el fuego no hacía mella en él. Pero tenerla desnuda sobre la cama, mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez, era superior a cualquier cosa imaginable. Estaba muy excitado y ver el movimiento de sus pechos, no ayudaba nada. De modo que bajó sus ojos hacia su vientre para no terminar demasiado rápido.

Tampoco fue una gran idea. Allí se encontraba el parche anticonceptivo; ése que le permitiría derramarse dentro de ella sin riesgo de dejarla embarazada. Pero en cuanto lo hiciera, había tres Dragon Slayers en el gremio que sabrían que esto había pasado según Lucy entrara por la puerta.

Y le dio igual…

De hecho, se lamentó de que no lo supieran más hombres y guardaran sus manos cuando la tuvieran cerca.

—Lucy… —masculló y le apretó la pierna.

No se esperaba que le atacara ese instinto posesivo tan de repente, pero casi le hizo estallar. Dejó de importarle todo y centrarse en ese momento; ése en el que Lucy era de él y sólo de él. Se adentró con más rapidez, marcando un ritmo desquiciante para ambos. Sintió que Lucy respiraba demasiado rápido y comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos, no para escapar, sino porque su cuerpo empezó a tensarse.

Estaba cerca, casi tan cerca como lo estaba él. Y volvió a recurrir a su punto débil. Ni siquiera tuvo que jugar con él, sólo tuvo que presionarlo y Lucy estalló. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y sus paredes aferraron su miembro con contracciones placenteras que forzaron su propio final. Tuvo que soltarla para poder apoyarse con ambos brazos mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella con unos espasmos que drenaron toda su fuerza.

Sus brazos se doblaron y se deslizó hasta quedarse sobre ella mientras se recobraba. Respiraba muy rápido, igual que Lucy; y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. Ella le agarró primero con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y luego con sus brazos en su cabeza, y le acarició con suavidad ensortijando sus dedos con su pelo. Se habría quedado ahí, enroscado entre sus brazos, si no fuese porque tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama.

Cuando sintió que las fuerzas le volvían, cogió a Lucy y los desplazó hacia el centro de la cama. En cuanto la recostó, Lucy desenganchó sus piernas y pudo salir de ella para ponerse a un lado.

No tuvo claro el tiempo que se mantuvieron contemplando el techo en silencio. Natsu se encontraba bastante impactado y no dejaba de considerar lo estúpido que había sido por tener que esperar a que Gray se lo restregara para dar este paso con Lucy. Empezaba a entender por qué se marchaba a la mínima con Juvia para darse un revolcón.

Quería repetirlo… En cuanto se recuperara un poco, lo repetirían. La noche era joven y ellos ya habían perdido mucho tiempo.

Giró su cabeza hacia Lucy y la observó. Tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo, igual que como había estado él, pero su semblante era muy serio. Se incorporó de lado y se apoyó en su codo para poder mirarla y entrar a su vez en su campo de visión.

Lucy no se movió; se limitó a deslizar sus ojos hasta él.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy seria.

—Sólo pensaba.

Natsu desvió su mirada para repasar su cuerpo. Contemplarla era un deleite para su vista: sus grandes pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus amplias caderas, el nido de rizos entre sus piernas… Gimió cuando sintió que de nuevo se arremolinaba el fuego por sus venas. No veía el momento de volver a retozar con ella.

Deslizó su mano por su vientre y la acarició con los dedos.

—Natsu…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que no deberíamos volver a hacer esto.

Natsu detuvo su recorrido y la miró con atención.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que habría otros días…

—Ya, bueno… Ahora puedo pensar mejor —replicó con un sonrojo—. Y ya hemos resuelto nuestra curiosidad, así que no…

—Mi curiosidad no está satisfecha —la interrumpió con una sonrisa—. Te recuerdo que no me dejaste «chuparte» —agregó con tono significativo.

Lucy se puso muy roja y acabó por llevarse las manos a la cara mientras gemía.

—Natsu… Esto se debería hacer con la persona que se ama —le explicó.

Como estaba escondida entre sus manos, no pudo ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. De modo que el problema venía por ahí. Tenía que sacarla de ese error. De hecho, pensó aturdido, ¡tendría que habérselo dicho antes de empezar todo eso!

—Soy idiota… —masculló, y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Tampoco es eso. Te ha picado la curiosidad y por eso no has reflexionado esto con calma. —Natsu la observó sin entender de qué hablaba. Entonces, Lucy volvió a ahogar un gemido—. ¡Dios, la culpa es mía! Debí tener en cuenta tu ignorancia antes de acceder a esto.

—¿Mi ignorancia? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Por supuesto. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no valorarías la importancia de lo que hemos hecho.

—¿La importancia?

Vale que no era la persona más lista del gremio, pero que Lucy creyera que no era capaz de entender la relevancia de lo que había hecho, casi le dolió en su orgullo.

—¡Dios, me he aprovechado de ti! —se lamentó, aunque pareció más una recriminación hacia ella que para él.

—¿Que te has… aprovechado de mí?

Y con eso, el incipiente dolor a su orgullo murió para ser reemplazado por la risa. Lucy le observó a través de sus dedos, pero empezó a reírse tanto que acabo por tumbarse en la cama. ¿Lucy pensaba que se había aprovechado de él?

Como le dio un ataque de risa, tuvo que sentarse para no terminar ahogado por él. Y cuando por fin consiguió contenerlo, se volvió a apoyar en su codo y retomó su ruta a través de su vientre con sus dedos.

—Natsu…

—Lucy —la interrumpió, y la miró fijamente a los ojos—, pero ¿quién te crees que sugirió esto en un principio? —Lucy pestañeó desconcertada para luego abrió los ojos por la sorpresa—. Que sepas que me alegra que pienses que eres tú la que se ha aprovechado de mí. Eso me quita cargo de conciencia.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, y se incorporó también para enfrentarle—. ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?!

—En realidad, sólo buscaba hacerte pensar en ello para abordarlo más adelante.

—¡Pero si ibas a acostarte con Cana! —espetó enfadada.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas mañana de lo que hablamos? —le sugirió divertido.

Lucy abrió la boca y jadeó de forma audible.

—¿Me tendiste una trampa para acostarte conmigo?

—Sí —respondió contundente. E iba a replicarle pero, de pronto, cerró la boca, muy sorprendida, como si hubiera caído en algo.

—¿Querías acostarte conmigo?

—Sí, sólo contigo —remarcó de nuevo para que le quedara bien grabado, y Lucy se sonrojó—. Pero como te decía, sólo esperaba que te rondara el tema en la cabeza para un futuro, no que te me ofrecieras tan de repente. Me pilló por sorpresa; aluciné un montón esta mañana.

—Esta mañana… —murmuró pensativa—. Es verdad, ibas a decirme algo… ¿Era que lo de Cana era una broma?

—No exactamente… —Porque no lo era. En realidad, iba a decirle otra cosa con la que se sobreentendería que lo de Cana era una broma.

—¿Y qué era?

—Que te quiero.

Lucy se quedó lívida y le miró como si se hubiera aparecido un fantasma frente a ella.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—No tenía muy claro qué sentías por mí y, la verdad, no esperaba que te sentara tan mal lo de Cana. Así que decidí aclarártelo. Pero te me adelantaste con tu propuesta. ¡Si incluso pensé que era un farol hasta que llegué aquí!

—¿Me quieres?

Estaba tan atónita que Natsu consideró que no le había escuchado. Le cogió la mano derecha y acarició con el pulgar su emblema del gremio.

—Sí, mucho —respondió contundente—. Doy gracias todos los días por que nuestros caminos se cruzaran en Hargeon.

A Lucy se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos y Natsu se aproximó y la besó con ternura. Ella se lo devolvió con delicadeza y poco después sintió su mano acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —le recriminó con voz titubeante, con su frente pegada a la suya.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste tú? —le devolvió con sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Pero se separó y soltó un suspiro cansado—: Si te digo la verdad, no se me ha ocurrido hasta que terminamos. Estaba tan concentrado en cómo detenerte sin que te afectara que ni se me pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Querías detenerme?

—Al principio sí. Pero reconozco que luego ya no —contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Bajó la mirada a sus pechos y le acarició uno con cuidado.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la prueba te ha gustado?

—Mmm… No sabría decirte… No tengo otras experiencias con las que comparar —le contestó empujándola por el hombro para que se tumbara—. ¿Por qué no hacemos más? —le sugirió.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho si te correspondo.

Lucy siseó cuando sintió su lengua sobre el pezón y gimió cuando Natsu sopló sobre la zona humedecida.

—No eres la clase de mujer que haría esto con alguien que no quiere…

—No —corroboró—. Y tú tampoco.

—Y, sin embargo, lo creíste —le reprochó con un ceño fingido—. Voy a tener que corregirte eso.

Ni siquiera fingió amilanarse. Lucy se limitó a coger su mano para llevársela a la boca y, un segundo después, su lengua jugueteaba con su dedo. A Natsu se le secó la boca cuando no pudo evitar trasladar esa escena pero con su miembro. Y así de fácil, todo su cuerpo se revolucionó para la segunda ronda que ella misma quería iniciar.

—Lo estoy deseando…

* * *

— * —

* * *

 **Fin de «El farol definitivo»**

 **12 Agosto 2018**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Ahora sí, el fic está acabado. No sé qué os habrá parecido, pero a mí me gusta más esta versión *o*. Por eso quería escribirla también y ya la tengo, jijiji ^_^º. En fin, ya me diréis cuál preferís ;-D

Espero que os haya gustado ;-D

¡Saludos!


End file.
